A priori
by Digitalle
Summary: Mon nom ne vous dit rien? Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas passé à la postérité comme celui, bénit, des maraudeurs... Pourtant, j'étais aux premières loges pour assister à la montée en puissance du Lord Noir. Moi, Ellen Abberline, Serpentarde de mon état.
1. Introduction

Titre : A priori

Auteur : Digitalle

Rating : T

Résumé : "Abberline. Quoi ? ça ne vous dit rien ? Quelle preuve d'inculture flagrante. Il est vrai que mon nom n'est pas passé à la postérité comme celui, si bénit, des maraudeurs... Pourtant, j'étais aux premières loges pour assiter à la montée en puissance du Lord Noir. Moi, Ellen Abberline, Serpentarde de mon état."

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Même pas l'histoire dont elle a tiré les grandes lignes.

Blabla : Le thème de cette fic est d'un grande banalité. Très clichée enfaîte. Une serpentarde venimeuse. Des maraudeurs très beaux. Un mage noir très méchant. Une intrigue pratiquement inexistente. Mais j'ai eu envie de l'écrire tout de même, parce que Nelly, il fallait bien que je la case quelque part, ce personnage et ses multiples tantes qui me trainait dans la tête. Je précise que les autres chapitres ne sont pas écris. C'est très peu professionel (mais je ne le suis pas ) mais cela permet de me motiver. J'ai posté l'intro, et je suis tenue d'y mettre une suite. Donc, ne vous attendez pas à un chapitre 1 très rapidement. Bonne lecture tout de même. Et n'hésitez pas à critiquer, c'est comme ça qu'on s'améliore.

* * *

**Introduction **

Elle était bien rouge. Rouge pétant, rouge coccinelle, comme les robes que Tante Alexandra persistait à vouloir me voir porter. La charmante aïeule étant bien trop myope pour se rendre compte que l'écarlate ne me seyait pas au teint, et que je n'avais pas vraiment le profil type de la parfaite petite gryffondor. _"Sacrilège ! Il ne sera pas dit que la dernière descendante Abberline porterait les couleurs de ce scélérat de Godric"._ C'était en tout cas ce que c'était exclamé Tante Abigaïl en brandissant ses affreuses étoffes azurs. Mon père, royal, autoritaire, avait mis fin à ses jérémiades en décidant que j'irais à Serpentard, imperturbable voix de la raison. Tante April avait approuvée, arguant que j'avais le même esprit retord et tortueux qu'elle à mon âge. Du haut de mes onze ans, j'avais pris ça comme un compliment à mes innombrables qualités, et ainsi c'était conclus cette sordide affaire de famille. Vous noterez tout de même à la décharge de mes tantes éplorées que personne n'eut l'inconvenance de vouloir m'envoyer dans la maison des jaunes poussins.

Mais revenons à notre sujet d'étude du jour. Cette chose, d'une couleur infamante, la tôle brillantes et les visses étincelantes. Cette chose pompeusement nommée Poudlard Express et qui ne me semblait pas du plus grand confort. Et dire que je devais voyager dans cette machine du diable, Père ayant refusé de me laisser rejoindre l'école en poudre de cheminette. Misère et injustice. Et s'il n'y avait que cela…

Le quai 9¾ était bondé. Une foule de familles en pleures s'agitaient en tout sens, masse bruyante et dérangeante. Quelques mères effondrées éclataient en sanglot en étouffant leur progéniture – souvent nombreuse - dans leurs étreintes indécentes, d'autres écorchaient mes oreilles délicates avec maintes et maintes conseils d'extrême importance sur l'importance des études, des écharpes, et du courrier régulier (choses qui n'ont pas de liens évidents entre elles). Et bien entendu, l'on avait droit à un lot conséquent d'exclamations émerveillées et stupéfaites devant cette chose immonde qu'était la locomotive vermeille. Le pire étant qu'il n'y avait pas que les moldus, parents de sang-de-bourbe, pour s'extasier devant le magnifique spectacle.

Que cela soit bien clair, je n'ai rien, ou pas grand-chose, contre les moldus ou les sang-de-bourbe. Pardon, les enfants-dôtés-de-prédisposition-à-la-magie-nés-de-parents-en-étant-dépourvus. Merlin que je n'aime pas le politiquement correcte. Enfaîte, si l'on veut être précis, il est vrai que mon propre arbre généalogique comporte quelques moldus ou cracmols, ma famille étant suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre que, pour survivre, il fallait bien se mêler à l'autre part de la population. Aussi n'ai-je pas été élevé dans la haine de mon prochain, expression grandiloque qui veut aussi dire que je ne suis pas aussi bornée que les enfants Black ou Malfoy. Seulement, je ne peux que trouver particulièrement agaçantes ces expressions ahuries et les questions pour le moins idiotes qui s'échappent en flots continus de leur bouche, bouche qui n'a certainement jamais prononcé le mot Quidditch, ce qui est grand sacrilège en nos contrées.

Morgan, je raconte des bêtises.

Aussi gracieuse que peut l'être une – frêle – gamine de onze ans, je me retourne vers la délégation qui m'escorte. Par délégation j'entends mes quatre chères tantes qui jacassent comme un troupeau d'oies. La métaphore est belle n'est-ce pas ? Le spectacle de ces quatre jeunes dames l'est tout autant.

Que je vous les présente, dans l'ordre, de préférence. Tante Alexandra. Doyenne, elle a passé la barre de la quarantaine cette année. Ce qui, malgré mes médisances précédentes, ne l'empêche pas d'être des plus élégantes, la beauté des sœurs Abberlines étant sans pareille. Hum. Son seul défaut est son passé gryffondorien, qu'elle rachète cependant à merveille, étant un puit sans fond de commérages en tout genre. A côté, Tante April, trente-cinq ans sonnée, Serpentard modèle, magnant à merveille l'ironie, et doté d'un grand sens de la manipulation. Elle est surtout Maître des Potions, et une des plus douées de Grande Bretagne si j'en crois les journaux scientifiques. Pour tous vous dire, c'est elle qui m'a tout appris. Cela vous étonne ? Je ne peux pas se vanter d'être autodidacte dans toutes les matières. Mais continuons plutôt.

De l'autre côté, Amalthée et Abigaïl, vingt-neuf ans, jumelles de leur état, mais aussi différente que le soleil et la lune. Où devrais-je dire qu'un champignon vénéneux d'une rose empoisonnée. Vous voyez le topo. Abigaïl, miss je-sais-tout par excellence, ancienne Serdaigle, affiche des cheveux charbon et une merveilleuse innocence candide qui dissimule son intelligence calculatrice. Employée dans un service de recherche du ministère, il est d'avis public qu'elle ira loin.

Amalthée, la _française_, ancienne étudiante à Beauxbâton (d'après mes sources, Grand-père s'est fermement opposé à ce que les jumelles soient dans la même école, de peur de devoir payer les dommages éventuels - certains - que cela représentait pour l'école) et sa tignasse de couleur changeante. Aujourd'hui elle est blonde, elle était rousse hier. Bref. Passée maîtresse dans l'art délicat du maquillage, elle bosse dans la mode sorcière et projette d'ouvrir sa propre maison de couture à paris. Mangeuse d'homme, elle a un tableau de chasse qui égale presque celui de Tante Alexandra-la-rentière et ses escouades de riches propriétaires.

Vous commencez à mieux cerner l'environnement dans lequel j'ai été élevée ? J'ai peut-être oublié de le préciser, mais j'ai pratiquement vécue toute mon enfance en compagnie des sœurs Abberline. Officiellement, seule Tante April partage le manoir avec nous. Elle a rejoint Père lors du décès de Mère, morte des suites de ma mise au monde. Triste drame : je ne l'ai jamais connue, aussi ne me manque-t-elle pas. Tante Alexandra fait la navette entre les hommes qui l'entretiennent, mais passe tout de même le plus clair de son temps chez nous. Et les jumelles, bien qu'elles soient sensées avoir toutes les deux un appartement à Londres, sont - pour une raison inconnue - présentes dans tous mes souvenirs de jeunesse. J'ai donc, depuis ma plus tendre enfance, était pervertie par ces femmes peu recommandables. Femmes peu recommandables qui m'accompagnent aujourd'hui pour _'un des jours les plus important de ma noble existence'_, prendre cette chose immonde qui me conduira à la très prisée école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

En fait - j'aurais honte de vous mentir - je suis bien obligée de vous avouer que, les sœurs Abberline ne sont pas quatre, mais - comme les trois mousquetaires qui en cachaient un quatrième dans leur placard – il y en a une cinquième. Celle-ci, dont jamais on ne parle au manoir, a trahis le sang bénis de notre famille et à eu le mauvais goût de se marier et de pondre quatre mômes : deux morveux encore en couche-culotte, un exécrable adolescent sans aucun atout esthétique en cinquième année, et une affreuse poupée inintéressante qui entre également à Poudlard aujourd'hui et que je vais me faire un plaisir d'ignorer royalement. Quoi ? Nous ? Dans la même famille ? Mais non voyons. Aussi ne vous étonnez pas si le nom - immonde - d'Ashley, la progéniture de cette tante indigne, ne revient que très rarement dans mon récit.

« Nelly-chou, sourit un peu, on dirait qu'on te mène à l'abattoir… » S'exclame perfidement ma très aimée Tante Amalthée – qui d'autre pourrait utiliser cet infamant surnom ?

J'ai à peine le temps de lui jeter un regard noir accompagné d'une moue offensée – qui fait sourire les sœurs dans un parfait ensemble – que la jumelle que personne n'avait sonnée volent au secours de sa cadette.

« Amy à raison, pense à tous ces beaux mâles qui n'attendent que toi… »

Le ton est tellement rêveur que je grimace intérieurement. Abigaïl innocente ?

« Abigaïl, Nelly n'a que onze ans voyons… mais tout de même très chère, n'oublie pas que tu as une réputation à tenir. » Clin d'œil traître de Tante Alexandra.

« Je croyais que les hommes ne résistait pas à l'_arrogante fraîcheur féminine_ ? » répliquai-je, citant Amalthée avec un sourire complice et une lueur de victoire dans les yeux.

« Un point pour la petite Serpentard…» Commente Tante April, distraitement, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'immense horloge qui égrène les secondes, juste au-dessus de nos têtes.

Onze heures moins le quart. Il serait peut-être temps que je rejoigne un wagon. Tout aussi laide qu'est la locomotive, je ne compte pas vraiment monter à pied jusqu'en Ecosse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Partir loin des tes Tantes adorées te rebute ? Quelle belle preuve d'amour.»

« Je suis réellement émue, Nelly-chou… »

Je leur tire la langue, avec une grande élégance. Déjà Tante Alexandra me plante deux baisers sur chaque joue, avec sophistication. Tante April se contente de me tendre son visage, et les jumelles me serre dans leur bras, avec un épanchement de tristesse plus ou moins exagéré. Je dois bien avouer que je sens mon estomac se serrer un peu. Je n'ai jamais était éloignée des membres de ma famille, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, et les sœurs vont me manquer. Même si j'éprouve une grande excitation aux nombreuses aventures – hum – qui m'attendent à Poudlard. Je souris, sourire que me rendent les jumelles, alors que Tante April m'accorde un clin d'oeil et que Tante Alexandra me destine un geste de salut royal, me désignant le Poudlard Express.

J'empoigne ma valise, je sauve mon honneur avec une moue charmante et un sourire dédaigneux et, gracieuse comme une fleur de printemps (je commence à parler comme Ashley-machin), j'effectue un demi-tour sur moi-même et je me dirige vers le train.

« Envoi nous un hibou ce soir ! J'ai parié cinquante gallions avec Abbie que t'irais à Serpentard ! »

« Ne fait pas brûler ton dortoir Nelly. »

« Ne te fait pas prendre par tes professeurs ! »

« Fais honneur au talent des Abberline… »

«Ne soit pas trop méchante avec les beaux spécimens du sexe masculin ! »

Le reste se perd dans le brouhaha de la foule. Je ne me retourne pas, mais je sais qu'elles me suivent du regard. C'est étrange, je sens un poids sur mes épaules. Je crois que j'ai peur de les décevoir. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? Ellen Abberline réussit tout ce qu'elle entreprend. La preuve : je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour hisser mon imposante valise dans le Poudlard Express. Enfin presque. Mais que font les garçons de gare ?! Je suis une dame, par Morgan !

xxx

Je traîne ma lourde malle dans l'allée centrale, à la recherche d'un compartiment libre ou occupé par quelques connaissances - qui auront l'insigne l'honneur de me tenir compagnie durant le voyage. La plupart son déjà bondés. Des cris et des rires résonnent de tous les côtés et des élèves plus ou moins âgés se bousculent dans les compartiments. Le spectacle est agaçant mais je ne peux m'empêcher de chercher un visage familier. Soudain, alors que j'observais avec une saine curiosité un petit garçon légèrement enveloppé qui me dépassait en hurlant – de terreur ? – les cheveux anormalement oranges, j'heurte violement un importun.

C'est de ma faute, ce qui m'agace encore plus. Je me prépare à déverser ma colère sur l'adolescent boutonneux qui me fait face lorsque j'eu soudain une illumination divine. Merlin soit maudit, lui et toute sa descendance – si hypothétiquement il en avait eu une. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi dans un train d'une dizaine de wagons, devais-je tomber – dans tous les sens du terme – sur cet individu avec qui je partage une infime partie de mes gènes ? Ah pitié…

« Henderson ! Stupide ! Dégage de mon chemin ! »

Je ne suis ni polie ni charitable. Mais vous le seriez autant que moi devant cette pâle copie de sorcier qui me sert de cousin, fils d'un employé de bas étage du ministère et d'une Poufsoufle. Ah ? J'ai omis de vous dire que le mouton noir de la famille, en plus de renier ses origines, était une Poufsoufle accomplie ? Toutes mes excuses.

« Oh, Nelly ! Désolé je ne t'avais pas vu. Comment vas-tu ? »

Il a beau avoir une tête et demi de plus que moi le fils Henderson, je lui jette un regard suintant le mépris et la condescendance. Un véritable Poufsoufle lui aussi, comme sa mère. Désolant.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » je tonne, en lui jetant un regard meurtrier.

Le Poufsoufle, Adrian, a l'air désolé. Bien. Parfait. Peut-être va-t-il daigner dégager enfin le chemin. J'ai un compartiment à trouver moi ! Et pas de temps à perdre avec les rebus familiaux.

« Pardon Ellen. Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'aux autres premières années ? »

Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. Il ne faut surtout pas l'étrangler. Pas l'avant-premier jour. Ça ferait tache dans mon dossier scolaire. Et cela ne plairait sûrement pas à Père. Donc : zen.

« Lâche moi Henderson ! Tu ne me connais pas, je ne te connais pas ! C'est clair ? »

J'ai peut-être crié un peu fort. Une tête brune passe par l'entrebâillement de la porte d'un compartiment voisin et m'enjoint courtoisement à la boucler. Je lui jette un regard mauvais et je dépasse rageusement le cousin d'un pas pressé, tirant tant bien que mal mon énorme valise derrière moi.

Pourquoi ai-je écouté Amalthée qui m'a obligé à emporter toute ma garde robe, Abigaïl qui a casé des bouquins inutiles dont je n'ai même pas vu le titre, et Tante April qui y a posé d'autorité un coffre cadenassé aussi lourd qu'un sac de plomb ? Seule Tante Alexandra c'est montrée à la hauteur, avec sa généreuse bourse de gallions, qui pèse aussi lourd que le reste, soit dit en passant.

xxx

J'arrive enfin devant un compartiment qui a plus ou moins l'air vide. Je tire la porte d'un geste vif et passa la tête à l'intérieur. Fausse joie. Quelqu'un est assis, enfoncé dans la banquette en cuir, les jambes appuyées contre le siège qui lui fait face. Tant pis, je ne serais pas tout à fait seule, mais le gamin n'a pas l'air bruyant. Seulement, le gamin en question lève la tête, et je déchante aussitôt,lorsque je croise son regard gris. Black. Bien entendu. Qui d'autre se promènerait avec une tignasse pareille. Enfin, avec des cheveux parfaits que j'aurais énormément voulu posséder. Mais passons.

« Abberline casse-toi. » me jette-t-il avec un désagréable ton méprisant, et en détournant le regard, comme si ma présence n'était qu'un détail sans grande importance.

Quoi que je puisse dire par la suite, je dois avouée que Black possède une classe et une élégance à toute épreuve. Et principalement lorsqu'il est désagréable, arrogant, ou qu'il envoie chier le monde. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle nous ne nous sommes jamais entendus. L'autre étant que Sirius Black, dernier descendant mâle de la famille Black, grande famille Noire d'Angleterre, déteste tout ce qui touche au monde que nous partageons. Lui, sa famille, et les amis de sa famille. Donc moi également.

Pas que j'apprécie beaucoup les Black, ni que les Abberline soit tombé aussi bas dans la Magie Noire, mais Père est en affaire avec eux. Quoi ? Vous ne savez pas ? Père, enfin les Abberline, sont à la tête d'une très grande entreprise sorcière. Les Nimbus, c'est nous. C'est la raison principale qui fait que notre présence est recherchée dans le cercle des grandes familles. Nous sommes une maison très riche, avec quelques origines nobles, à peu près pure, et qui suit les traditions sorcières. Et puis nous sommes apparentés aux Malfoy (Lucius est un cousin éloigné) et aux Lawrence. Une _jolie _place dans le cercle très fermé des grandes familles… Ha ha ha.

«Qu'est ce qu'il y a Black ? T'es tout seul ? T'as perdue ta maman ? »

Je n'aime pas qu'on m'ignore. C'est très puéril, certes, mais je n'y peux rien. Aussi il faut me pardonner de tirer sur la corde sensible dès le premier round. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, Black, l'enfant prodige, déteste sa famille. Mais, surtout, il déteste sa mère. Quoique, je le comprends. Mrs Black est une horrible mégère.

Black s'arrache brusquement à la contemplation du quai au dehors et me jette un regard meurtrier. Je me fends d'un sourire candide. Restons polie.

« T'as pas compris ce que j'ai dit Abberline ? Je m'en fou des gens comme toi. »

Cette fois il ne m'ignore plus. Il attend même que je m'en aille. Rêve Black. Les gens comme moi ? Qui ? Les fils de famille ? Je suis unique moi mon vieux. Et je ne me laisserais pas insulter aussi facilement.

« Je t'en prie Black… Tu es comme _nous_. Le futur Lord Black… » Je souris, satisfaite et je m'adosse distraitement contre le battant de la porte, nonchalante.

« Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne suis pas aussi borné et détestable. Et je ne serais jamais comme mon père ! » Il s'exclame.

Le petit Black a perdu son sang-froid ? Oh tristesse. Moi, bornée ? Et ta mère ?! Détestable, par contre, je ne dis pas… en tout cas je te pensais plus endurant. Tu me déçois très cher.

« C'est ce que tu dis… »

« C'est un défis ? » Ses yeux brilles, de colère. De rage plutôt.

« Oui. » je souris, largement.

Il se lève brusquement. Je recule d'un pas, prudente. Il ne faut pas rester trop près d'un fou furieux. Je crois qu'il est près à me sauter dessus. Je suis très douée.

« Ciao Black. » je lance, avant de refermer vivement la porte du compartiment, sous son regard meurtrier.

xxx

L'année commence bien. J'ai agacé Black, j'ai coupé des ponts invisibles entre moi et mon pseudo cousin, et je n'ai pas encore croisé Ashley-machin. Sous mes pieds, le train s'ébranle. Je me retiens au mur, décidant qu'il serait peut-être temps de me trouver un compartiment, mon premier choix étant mauvais. Je marche un peu, jusqu'à reconnaître des visages familiers derrières une vitre. Entrée royale dans le compartiment, saluts reçus et renvoyés, je me laisse tomber sur une banquette de cuire, en face de Narcissa Black, cousine de l'autre dégénéré. Blonde et délicate, elle entre elle aussi en première année. Distante, peu entreprenante, mais d'une intelligence vive, elle est ma compagne de jeux depuis ma tendre enfance. Et certainement ma future colocataire. Nous n'avons jamais eut de mots, ce qui est aussi bien.

A côté de moi, Bellatrixe Black, de deux ans notre aînée. Manipulatrice, retorse, elle m'a souvent fait penser à Tante April, avec la cruauté inutile en plus. C'est une des personnes qu'il ne faut pas se mettre à dos. C'est également la seule qui a assez de talent dans les joutes oratoires pour me tenir tête. Avec son cousin bien entendu. Et le fils de Mrs Prince. Et les sœurs au grand complet. Beaucoup de gens en sommes… Mais c'est ce qui rend le challenge intéressant.

Il y a aussi Rosier, première année ; Nott, seconde, Avery troisième. Que de vieilles connaissances. Je note juste l'absence de Malfoy fils et de ses gardes du corps, de Lestrang, Wilkes, celle de la fille Lawrence et des jumelles Adamson. Bref, rien de vraiment différent des vieilles réunions familiales. Juste Poudlard, dont on s'approche de plus en plus. Poudlard, ses tours, ses corridors, ses passages secrets, ses mystères. Poudlard, et sept années de ma vie.

_** A suivre...**_


	2. Chapitre 1

Titre : A priori

Auteur : Digitalle

Rating : T

Résumé : "Abberline. Quoi ? ça ne vous dit rien ? Quelle preuve d'inculture flagrante. Il est vrai que mon nom n'est pas passé à la postérité comme celui, si bénit, des maraudeurs... Pourtant, j'étais aux premières loges pour assiter à la montée en puissance du Lord Noir. Moi, Ellen Abberline, Serpentarde de mon état."

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Même pas l'histoire dont elle a tiré les grandes lignes.

Blabla : Finalement le premier Chapitre c'est pondu assez vite. J'ai par contre l'impression que c'est assez confus. Je n'ai pas voulu trop m'attarder sur la présentation des nouveaux perso et sur l'évolution du caractère d'Ellen, mais il fallait bien. Aussi je m'excuse si ce chapitre est assez trouble. Enfin de mon avis. C'est dur de se montrer objective sur son propre travail. Comme vous allez le voir, ma construction n'a rien d'original. Du premier jour à Poudlard, on passe sans transition à la septième année des maraudeurs. Enfin d'Ellen  
Mais bonne lecture tout de même.

J'aimerais juste remercier **Angelina johnson4 **et **I-am-Lady-Voldemort**, mes premières revieweuses, dont les compliments m'ont fait très plaisir. J'espères qu'elles ne seront pas déçues pas ce chapitre.

* * *

** Chapitre 1 **

Je n'aime pas le lundi. Correction : Je hais le lundi. Surtout celui qui débute la deuxième semaine de cours. L'attrait de la nouveauté (si nouveauté il y a encore, après six années à Poudlard) est définitivement au placard, et les innombrables discours sous lesquels on nous a assommé concernant _"l'immense importance des examens de fin d'années"_ qui vont _"être le facteur déterminant de notre entrée dans la vie active"_, cette chose détestable _"qu'il faut à tout pris réussir_" pour avoir _"la chance de faire partie de l'élite de notre nation sorcière"_ et d'autres conneries du même genre, concernant la réussite, les études, et la difficulté de ce qui nous attends, me sape complètement le moral. Franchement désolant.

Je crois même qu'une _pauvre _Serdaigle – cela ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit cette peste d'Ashley-chose – est à l'infirmerie pour cause de crise de panique aggravée. Si je ne connaissais pas Abigaïl, je crois que je ne supporterais pas les Serdaigles. Enfin, Tante Abbie, n'est pas une véritable Serdaigle. C'est une Serpentard dotée d'un grand talent d'actrice.

Et de toute façon, je n'aime pas les Serdaigles. J'ignore les Poufsoufles. Je méprise les Gryffondors. Je snobe la plupart des Serpentards. Je suis pour le partage équitable comme vous le voyez. En fait, pour faciliter votre compréhension, j'emmerde tout le monde. Sauf bien entendu, Père. Et les sœurs. Cissa. Harper. Et Elizabeth Mitchell de Serdaigle. Mais elle, c'est un cas à part.

Enfaîte, quand on y pense, je suis un modèle de courtoisie et de sociabilité. J'aime mon prochain, je suis respectueuse avec mes professeurs, j'aide mes petits camarades de premières années, je n'envoi pas les pauvres Poufsoufles à l'autre bout du château lorsqu'ils me demandent leur chemin, je ne fais jamais exploser le chaudron de mes condisciples volontairement, et je n'ensorcelle jamais le déjeuner des Gryffondors. Une élève parfaite.

Bien entendu, tout ce que j'ai raconté juste au-dessus est complètement délirant. Je m'excuse d'avoir proféré d'aussi grossiers mensonges, mais il est sept heures du matin et Adamson squatte la salle de bain depuis une bonne demi-heure. Alors, à la place de raconter des idioties, je devrais plutôt me préparer psychologiquement à stupéfixier Narcissa pour qu'elle n'atteigne pas avant moi la porte de ladite salle, lorsque cette abrutie d'Adamson en sortira.

Pas que j'ai vraiment très hâte de me pomponner pour plaire à la gente pseudo masculine de Poudlard (à vrai dire je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin, étant naturellement magnifique, eh eh eh), mais je n'ai pas mangé depuis dimanche midi. Pour vous dire la vérité, je me suis retrouvée enfermée dans une salle du château que je ne connaissais pas, alors que je me _promenais _(disons plutôt que j'inspectais les corridors proches de la tour des Gryffondors en vue de vérifier les propriétés d'une potion encore en phase de test), et que je n'ai réussit à en sortir qu'à dix heures passées.

Un claquement me tire de mes pensées. J'ouvre brusquement les yeux, et je n'ai que le temps de voir une chevelure platine disparaître dans la pièce tant convoitée. Merde. Il faut dire aussi que je ne suis pas particulièrement bien installée pour réagir rapidement. A moitié somnolente encore, la tête renversée par-dessus le matelas du lit, la nuque douloureuse, ma tignasse aubergine frôlant le plancher glacé, les jambes appuyées contre le mur, je suis particulièrement élégante certes, mais pas franchement en position d'attaque. Mais tant pis. J'en profite pour me rendormir quelques minutes alors que Narcissa ma prise de vitesse.

Enfin je projette d'en profiter pour me rendormir. Et cette sage résolution restera à jamais hypothétique car un effroyable hurlement perce la cloison. Tiens, ça ressemble à la voix de Cissa. C'est étrange ça. Et ça m'empêche de roupiller tranquille.

« Adamson ? T'as oublié de lui dire que quelqu'un avait coupé l'eau chaude… » Commente distraitement Judith Lawrence, qui, nonchalante devant sa glace, coiffe ses parfaits cheveux noirs, vêtue de son uniforme parfaitement ajusté sur son corps au formes tellement parfaites que ça m'en donne la nausée.

Cette fille est un monstre. Tous ce qu'elle fait se révèle excellent. C'est une flèche en Métamorphose (mais pour moi, tout le monde brille en métamorphose, sauf peut-être Pettigrow : l'honneur reste sauf), elle a un physique digne d'une vélane, et j'en passe. Seulement je crois qu'elle est incapable de ressentir de sentiments humains. Je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire, encore moins rire. Pas de relations durables… elle se contente d'être là, sûre d'elle-même et affreusement arrogante, insensible aux mouvements extérieurs à son joli crâne. Dire que nous sommes cousines…

« Oh Merlin ! Ça m'est _complètement_ sortie de l'esprit » s'exclame Adamson, une main aux ongles délicatement peints en rouges sur la bouche.

On pourrait croire, venant de n'importe quel Serpentard, que la remarque est ironique, sarcastique, ou même méchante. Mais non. Adamson est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse. Cette fille est une dinde. Dans tout les sens du terme malheureusement. Idiote, naïve, affreusement glousseuse… Elle est juste assez orgueilleuse pour se pavaner dans les couloirs au côté d'Agatha Simpson, la fiancée de Wilkes, qui l'attend d'ailleurs un poing sur la hanche devant la porte du dortoir.

Je ne réagis pas, affalée que je suis. Cela ne surprend personne. Il est de notoriété publique chez les Verts et Argents que je ne m'intéresse qu'à ce qui me concerne directement ou qui pique ma curiosité. Mon flegme outrancier et mon je-m'en-foutisme permanent sont une de mes plus grandes fiertés. Avec le souvenir de la fois où j'ai décroché une meilleure note que le fils Prince en Potion. Je me suis toujours cru excellente dans cette matière, et douée d'un talent supérieur. Ce qui s'est en effet avéré juste. J'avais simplement omis que cet enfoiré de Rogue, de son véritable et humiliant nom, possédait un don incontesté. Je me suis donc habituée à la deuxième place.

« Les Maraudeurs sont de sortis… » J'énonce tranquillement, les paupières toujours closes, sentant le sang me monter à la tête. Enfin plutôt y descendre.

Lawrence me jette un regard vaguement surpris – chez elle ce genre de chose est toujours _'vague' _– tandis qu'Adamson glousse. Je roule des yeux. Personne évidement ne s'en rend compte. J'ai toujours trouvé particulièrement humiliant pour une Serpentarde qui se respecte de frémir – comme les trois quart des filles du château – à la seule mention du nom, trois fois maudit, d'un de ces idiots de lions. Lions qui passent leur temps libre à humilier notre sainte maison.

Pas que je ne leur trouve aucun atout. Je sais me montrer objective quand il le faut. Potter est très beau, Lupin a du charme, et cet enfoiré de Black suinte de partout la classe et l'élégance. Pettigrow ne compte pas, il est bien trop banal pour cela. Mais je ne trouve pas que ce soit des raisons suffisantes pour les aduler et baiser le sol sur leur passage. Hum. Ne croyez pas que j'exagère. La surface où ils ont l'honneur de poser le pied est aussitôt vernie par une armée de lèvres rose vif.

Les filles quittent le dortoir. Je reste enfin seule. Ah sommeil bien aimé… C'est évidement le moment que choisi ma très chère Narcissa pour quitter la salle de bain avec autant de discrétion qu'un dragon dans un musée de porcelaine. Qui a dit que Miss Black était délicate est raffinée ? Hum… Celui là était soit sourd soit ne maîtrisait pas totalement notre langue..

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux lorsqu'une trombe d'eau – froide – se déverse sur mon visage. Je m'empresse aussitôt de les refermer avant la deuxième salve… Mais apparemment Cissa-chérie a du juger qu'il n'était pas de très bon goût d'essorer ses cheveux sur une de ces colocataires, qui n'est pour rien dans sa désagréable aventure. Ou du moins autant que je m'en souvienne.

Je me redresse, lentement, de peur de brusquer mes pauvres membres encore engourdis. Narcissa est encore en peignoir de bain, apparemment de très mauvaise humeur. Ses joues habituellement si pâles sont rougies par le froid. Mais, sans mauvais jeu de mot, je vois bien qu'elle boue de colère. Mais heureusement, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je ne suis pour rien dans ce regrettable incident.

« Adamson savait… » Je lui jette, amusée, tenant ma vengeance.

Il ne faut jamais réveiller une Abberline. Même quand elle ne dort pas vraiment. Alors que ma compagne de dortoir hausse un sourcil – apparemment avoir un mouton noir sur lequel décharger sa colère, semble la calmer – je me jette dans la salle de bain. Avant de me souvenir qu'une douche glaciale m'attend, et de me faire violence pour ne pas descendre dans la Grande Salle en chemise de nuit.

xxx

Mon humeur – déjà peu réjouissante – s'est encore aggravée. Je déteste l'eau froide. En réalité, je déteste l'eau tout cour, mais ce détail n'a aucune importance. Agacée, je contemple mon reflet dans le miroir embué. Finalement l'aubergine me va plutôt bien au teint, même si je n'étais pas particulièrement chaude lorsque Narcissa m'a convaincu que ce coloris inédit ferait merveille sur mes cheveux.

D'un coup de baguette magique, je sèche mes cheveux qui bouclent légèrement et je fronce les sourcils, critique. Mes cheveux sont plutôt cours, ils frôlent à peine mes épaules dans un dégradé plutôt étrange. C'est la dernière œuvre d'Amalthée et elle m'a assurée que ça m'allait comme un gant. Je dois bien avouée qu'elle a des doigts de fée et que ma coupe à l'air très sophistiquée. Comme tous ce qu'elle touche d'ailleurs. C'est d'elle que je tiens ma manie de me teindre sans cesse les cheveux. Et cela n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque _recherche d'identité_ comme suppose cet abruti d'Harper.

J'ai hérité de chacune de mes tantes d'une ou deux manies, d'une ou deux habitudes. J'aime énormément apprendre des sortilèges étranges et qui ne servent à rien d'autre qu'à rendre la monnaie de leur pièce aux Maraudeurs, chose que ne renierait pas la délicieuse Abigaïl. J'ai quelques prédispositions pour les potions – Tante April doit y être pour quelque chose – et une tendance à jouer les grandes dames.

Plus j'y pense, plus je me demande à quoi je ressemblerais si j'avais été élevée seulement par Père. A Lawrence peut-être ? Cela me donne des frissons dans le dos.

Je me maquille à peine, d'un coup de crayon noir, et j'enfile un jean lâche – ancienne propriété d'Amalthée – et une chemise légère, sous ma robe d'uniforme que je néglige de boutonner.

Je sors de la salle de bain en refermant les derniers boutons du chemisier – et, avisant que Narcissa a déserté les lieux, je grommelle quelques jurons et chausse mes bottes en velours dans lesquelles je fourre les pans trop longs de mon pantalon. Un coup d'œil à la glace et je quitte le dortoir, attrapant au passage mon sac qui traîne, abandonné sur le sol et une cravate verte qui jure atrocement avec mes cheveux. J'ai l'air d'une cavalière un peu décalée, ce qui était à peu près l'effet recherché. Cissa va encore grogner.

xxx

Je contemple – ce qui devient presque une habitude – le tableau griffonné d'un œil morne et vide de toutes expressions. Je l'ai peut-être déjà précisé, mais la métamorphose, surtout au niveau de celle que l'on commence à étudier en septième année – est une matière très obscure pour moi. Je sais facilement transformer un animal en un autre, pas trop différent, un objet en un autre, d'une taille à peu près semblable… mais concernant les choses qui ont autant en commun qu'une serviette de bain et un chimpanzé, je commence à voir flou.

Et puis expliquez moi l'utilité de métamorphoser une chaise en perroquet, à part peut-être, de provoquer une surdité précoce chez McGonagall. Elle a beau avoir à peine quarante ans, c'est un des enseignants les plus craints de Poudlard. Bien entendu, j'hésite à faire part de mon point de vue, la vieille chouette ayant déjà réservé pour elle mes soirées de Jeudi et Vendredi. J'avais oublié qu'elle ne supportait pas les retards à répétition.

Désespérée, je jette un coup d'œil à ma voisine de table. Je déchante rapidement, me rappelant que Narcissa se débrouille relativement bien dans cette matière et qu'apparemment, elle est très occupée à schématiser à coups de plume énergiques les explications obscures de la prof. Je cherche donc un peu de réconfort de l'autre côté de la pièce : Harper, se balançant nonchalamment sur sa chaise, une plume dans la bouche, accable sa chaise-cobaye de sorts variés et colorés avec l'air de s'amuser énormément. Le bois s'est déjà couvert de petits appendices rassemblant vaguement à un plumage grisâtre. Je soupire, sachant pertinemment que, le soir même, avec un peu de concentration, le jeune homme arbora un oiseau multicolore sur l'épaule.

Comme vous l'avez surement déjà remarqué, je dispose d'un grand nombre de talents. Je suis plutôt – très – douée en enchantement, en potion, et je suis suffisamment combative pour être dans le peloton de tête en DCFM. Je suis également relativement intéressée par la botanique – à condition que l'on ne me demande pas de couvrir de terreau, ce dont le professeur à l'air de tirer grand plaisir – pour surnager facilement.

Je n'ai par contre jamais fait l'ombre d'un effort dans les autres – et inutiles – matières. Histoire de la magie, astronomie… ne sont pas pour moi des sujets d'étude dignes de ce nom. D'ailleurs j'ai abandonné ces matières. En fait, je ne peux qu'admettre, que, malgré tous mes efforts, moi et la métamorphose, nous ne nous entendrons jamais.

Bien entendu, c'est quand je prends la sage résolution de reconnaître ma défaite, que McGo m'interpelle, un air mécontent peint sur le visage. Quoi ? Moi ? Bailler aux corneilles ? Si peu. Ma baguette ? Mais elle est juste là. Oui oui, je m'entraîne cela ne se voit pas ? Quoi ? En retenue ? Mercredi ?! Mais c'est le jour des sélections de Quidditch ! C'est de la partialité visant à remporter la coupe des quatre maisons ! Parfaitement. Mardi ? Non non, je me tais okay…

xxx

Je suis d'une humeur massacrante. Ah ? C'est la troisième fois que je le répète ? Eh bien ça n'a jamais été aussi vrai. Sortie de trois heures d'intenses réflexions en métamorphose, avec la menace de m'interdire à vie de Quidditch si je sèche mes retenus – comment a-t-elle put savoir que je pensais à ça ? – je ne suis pas vraiment complaisante. Pas que je le sois souvent notez-le bien.

J'arpente les couloirs, à grand pas, mes bottes claquant furieusement sur les dalles de pierre. J'ai l'air suffisamment peu avenante pour que l'on s'écarte sur mon passage sans que je n'ai besoin de jouer des coudes. Ma réputation de langue de vipère doit me précéder.

A mes côtés, Narcissa marche tranquillement. Si j'en crois l'air avec lequel Adamson la regardait tout à l'heure, elle a du épancher son surplus d'énervement sur elle. Joie. Mais c'est plus que ça je pense. Cissa est beaucoup plus joyeuse – si l'on peut qualifier une Black de _'joyeuse' _– depuis notre arrivée à Poudlard qu'elle ne l'a été depuis bien longtemps. Je suppose que ne plus sentir sans cesse le regard du cousin Malfoy planer sur chacun de ses gestes doit être une agréable libération. Même si elle sait – aussi bien que moi – que tout acte inconsidéré sera aussitôt rapporté à son exécrable fiancé, tout juste sortis de Poudlard ; elle a le droit à une pseudo insouciance avant le mariage qui ne tardera certainement pas.

Heureusement, il n'est pas d'usage chez les Abberline – malgré les habituelles remarques venimeuses et autres agréables proposition des amis de la famille – d'unir ses filles aussi inconsidérément. Il est même conseillé aux demoiselles de ne pas se marier du tout, pour éviter de se retrouver sous la coupe d'une autre maison que la notre. Ce qui, de mon avis est parfait. Voyez mes tantes, à qui ce système réussit parfaitement.

« Nelly, où est Morgan ? » demande distraitement Narcissa, tout en s'intéressant à ses ongles, avec l'habitude d'une question rhétorique.

Harper a l'habitude de disparaître à tout bout de champs, on ne sait où, avec on ne sait qui. Cela ne surprend plus personne, mais Narcissa – quand j'oublie moi-même de le faire – ne se lasse pas de souligner ses égarements réguliers. Bien que je doute qu'il se perde. Je pencherais plutôt pour une petite séance de pelotage amicale dans un des placards du septième étage, en compagnie de sa nouvelle conquête.

« Harper ? Je ne sais pas. »

Réponse traditionnelle. Cissa esquisse un sourire discret et rejette ses cheveux en arrière, très mondaine. L'intermède m'avait à peu près calmée. La foule qui se presse aux portes de la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner ravive mon agacement. Des premières années de Gryffondor nous dépassent au pas de course, en se bousculant. Ma condisciple leur jette un regard polaire et méprisant, que j'accompagne d'une remarque acerbe concernant la meilleure façon d'élever les lionceaux de nos jours. Narcissa rit, dangereusement glaciale.

Une tignasse rousse se retourne vivement et nous jauge du regard. Tiens Evans. Tu n'as pas l'air très souriante dis moi. Ah ? En tant que préfète en chef tu ne peux pas accepter que j'agresse ainsi mes petits camarades ? Tu m'en vois désolée. Mais personne ne t'a demandé d'accepter que ce soit d'après mes souvenirs. Ah une retenue ? Désolée très chère, je suis complète jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

« Que je ne te revois pas malmener les premières années Abberline ! » me lance-t-elle indignée alors que je lui ai déjà tourné le dos.

Evans ne m'aime pas. Allez savoir pourquoi. Je ne lui ai pourtant rien fait de spéciale. Enfin rien qui ne la vise personnellement. Si on oublie bien entendue la foi où elle s'est retrouvée enfermée une classe vide de la Tour Nord en compagnie de quelques épouvantards. En cinquième année. Mais ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute, je visais son homologue de Serdaigle qui m'avait fait un coup foireux. Mais elle a crut que c'était de la faute à cet abruti de Potter, ce qui a bien arrangé mes affaires. Il ne vaut mieux pas avoir un préfet-en-chef sur le dos, surtout lorsque c'est une préfète, et qu'elle ressemble à une véritable furie.

Harper est déjà installé, en grande discutions avec Rosier. Je roule des yeux. Il finit par nous apercevoir et nous fait un pseudo signe de salut avec son chapeau inexistant, grand seigneur.

« Morgan, chéri, où étais-tu passé ? Je me suis fait _tellement_ de soucis… demande à Nelly ! » S'exclame la fiancée Malfoy en frappant légèrement le sommet du crâne du méchant garçon.

Harper grimace et se frotte la tête, ou plutôt il ébouriffe un peu plus ses long cheveux châtains qui lui tombent devant les yeux, qu'il a très clairs.

« Pardon Tante Narcissa. Je ne le referais plus. » Réplique-t-il, avec un air contrit qui m'arrache un sourire, sourire qui s'agrandit lorsque la mégère récidive d'un coup de coude entre les côtes, tout en prenant place à côté du jeune homme.

« Rosier, bouge. » je claque, indifférente.

Evan Rosier a, je crois, un petit faible pour moi. Ce qui est totalement idiot lorsque on sait qu'il épousera ma très chère cousine Judith dans quelques années. Mais c'est la seule façon qui explique le fait que cet être venimeux soit aussi complaisant devant mes attitudes méprisantes. Chose qui m'arrange.

« Oui Evan, bouge. » ajoute distraitement Harper tout en se servant une large portion de pomme de terre.

Le regard noir que Rosier réserve à l'incontestable gentleman me fait sourire intérieurement, tandis que je me laisse tombée, très élégante, de l'autre côté du beau Serpentard aux cheveux longs, l'autre ayant consentit à se décaler d'une chaise. Je suppose que lui aussi est adepte de la rumeur concernant l'hypothétique attirance qu'Harper entretiendrait à mon égard. Oui, c'est bien farfelu je vous l'accorde. D'ailleurs, la première fois que j'ai entendue pareille idiotie, j'ai éclaté de rire.

Mais, Harper n'ayant rien trouvé de mieux que m'embrasser fougueusement, à la pseudo nouvelle que ses sentiments pour moi seraient partagés, la rumeur s'est immédiatement propagée dans tout Poudlard, Radio-couloirs oblige. Morgan est un idiot finit, mais je dois dire que sa brusque initiative à alimenté nos fous rires pendant de nombreuses semaines. De cet incident – qui s'est déroulé l'année dernière si mais souvenirs sont bons – je n'ai rien appris de particulier : je savais déjà que les commérages se propageaient plus vite qu'un feu de forêt dans le château. Et que Morgan Harper embrassait divinement bien.

« Morgane, dis à Nelly qu'elle est habillée comme une chiffonnière. » ordonne ma chère colocataire, en portant à ses lèvres sa coupe de jus de citrouille.

« Ellen, vraiment classe aujourd'hui la tenue. Ce ne serait pas ma chemise ? »

« Morgane… »

« Désolé Cissa. »

« T'es pas très large d'épaule Harper. »

Je lui tire la langue, pour faire bonne mesure. Je déteste qu'il m'appelle Ellen. Seul Père m'appelle comme cela. Les sœurs ont adopté depuis longtemps le surnom de Nelly, tout comme Narcissa. Pour les autres, c'est Abberline, tout simplement. Aussi, je mets un point d'honneur à ne jamais l'appeler Morgan. Cette sorte de code entre nous est à présent immuable.

Vous l'avez certainement déjà remarqué, mais, tous les membres de ma famille, moi mise à part, on un prénom commençant par la lettre A. J'ai toujours trouvé cette tradition étrange et ridicule, mais ce n'est apparemment pas le cas des mes ancêtres – jusqu'à la dixième génération – qui ont pondus un nombre incalculable d'Alexander, Agnès, et autre Anastasia. Je n'ai jamais compris pour quelle raison. Initiales semblables ? Uniformité ? Déséquilibre mental ? Plausible mais invérifiable.

C'est une des seules choses pour laquelle je remercie ma défunte mère. Demandant sur son lit de mort que l'on me prénomme comme elle, Père a jugé délicat d'accéder à sa demande. Je me prénomme donc Ellen – ce qui n'est pas pire qu'autre chose – et j'évite ainsi l'humiliation de devoir porter le nom d'Ariane IV qui m'était initialement destiné. Viviane en soit louée.

« C'est vrai… J'ai un physique très délicat.» S'extasie le jeune homme en se caressant le visage d'un doigt, avec un expression de grande révélation.

Narcissa le frappe derrière la nuque – ce qui, vous vous en rendrez vite compte, est une de ses habitudes préférées – et j'esquisse un sourire.

Le pire, c'est qu'Harper a raison. Il est tout en délié l'enfoiré. Pas très grand – nous devons avoir la même taille et je dois mesurer à peine un mètre soixante-douze – il est mince, et très nerveux. Les traits de son visage son presque féminin, et sa mâchoire et son nez font des angles parfaits. Damned. Ce mec est une œuvre d'art sur patte. Dommage que nous soyons trop proches pour que je puisse en profiter.

De toutes les façons, je ne m'aventurerais pas à entretenir une relation de cette sorte avec lui, même si nous n'étions pas amis. Harper et bien trop lunatique, et aussi peu fidèle que moi. Et c'est un euphémisme. On pourrait écrire un grimoire sur ses mœurs sexuelles. Enfaîte, il est, avant tout, attiré par la beauté et l'originalité elle-même. Avant de s'enquérir du sexe dudit individu. Et vous imaginez qu'avec son physique de jouvencelle, les candidat(e)s ne manquent pas.

Et puis il est très méchant. Je crois qu'il me fréquente trop.

xxx

Le déjeuner s'est passé sans grand incident notable. Apparemment, les maraudeurs hibernent. Si on daigne oublier la douche – glacée – que j'ai prise ce matin. Moi je n'ai pas oublié. Et eux ne le feront pas non plus. Foi de Abberline.

Pour une raison ou pour une autre, Harper est extrêmement pressé d'aller retrouver Slughorn dans ses cachots, alors que, ce qu'il préfère dans le noble art des potions, c'est de tester mes créations. Je vous accorde que c'est très courageux de sa part, mais je me trompe rarement. Et puis, de peur de vexé mon adorable cobaye, je préciserais que ce n'est en aucun cas du courage. Harper est tête brûlée. Il n'est pas inconscient loin de là, c'est tout de même un Serpentard. Il aime juste le danger. La peur. L'adrénaline. Il n'est pas attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch pour rien.

Donc, revenons à ce que je disais, Harper m'entraîne quasiment au pas de course dans les corridors en direction de notre salle de cours. Pourquoi ? Je ne le saurais sans doute jamais. Narcissa – qui n'a plus cette matière – est parti tranquillement en Runes, avec autant de gaîté qu'un condamné à l'échafaud. En se trompant de couloirs bien entendu, mais cela n'a aucune importance. Le sens de l'orientation de Narcissa Black est digne de celui d'un Sombral. La preuve, elle ne s'est encore jamais perdue plus de quelques heures.

Nous ne sommes pas les derniers. Un petit groupe, de sages Gryffondors pour la plupart, attend déjà devant la porte close. Harper s'arrête brusquement et, nonchalamment, semblant oublier ce qui le pressait tant, se laisse tomber sur le sol, jambes croisées, à même la pierre froide. Cela ne me surprend pas. Il ne me surprend plus.

Je m'accoude contre le mur, pour engager la conversation, et nous ergotons pour la énième fois, avec force arguments enflammés, à propos de la nouvelle collection de Tante Amalthée. Je ne vous ai pas dit qu'Harper adorait la mode ? Maintenant vous le savez. Je dois avouer qu'il a un goût certain et une vision agréable de la chose. Très spirituelle, comme il aime à le dire. Et n'allez pas en tirer des conclusions hâtives issues de stéréotypes invérifiés. Il n'est pas aussi facilement cernable.

Il y a peu de septième année qui ont continué à suivre les cours de potion. Ceux qui aspirent à la médecine. A la recherche. Les aurors également. Et ceux qui ne savent pas encore vers où se diriger. Comme moi. Nous sommes donc mélangés aux quatre maisons mais le nombre d'élève est plutôt limité. Quatre Serpentards, six Serdaigles, un Poufsoufle (je me demande s'il ne s'est pas plutôt perdu) et cinq Gryffondors. Qui ? Je vous le donne en mille. Potter, Black, Lupin, Evans-parfaite, et une autre fille dont le nom m'est un mystère. Une catastrophe. Surtout que si les autres ont un certain niveau, Lupin est un vrai danger sur patte. Hé hé… c'est le cas de le dire.

Heureusement les autres relèvent le niveau vraiment mis à mal. Moi. Le fils Prince bien sûr. Lawrence (évidemment) et Morgan Harper chez les Serpentards. Quelques boutonneux, l'autre jumelle Adamson (je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle partage véritablement les même gènes que son double glousseuse), et Mitchell pour les Serdaigles. Ne parlons pas du Poufsoufle – qui ne tient pas la comparaison.

Heureusement, merci Merlin, Ashley-machin est bien trop idiote pour avoir put continuer d'étudier cette matière. Et je n'ai pas à la supporter pendant les trois heures que nous passons dans le cachot de Slughorn. Mais ce n'est qu'une piètre consolation.

« Abberline. »

Je lève la tête. Mitchell, m'observe de ses yeux noisette, le visage inexpressif, ses épais cheveux châtains clairs encadrant son visage discrètement maquillé dans les tons violets. Elle me fait un bref signe de tête, salut auquel je réponds, toute aussi sèche. Ses lèvres fines esquisse l'ombre d'un sourire.

« Mitchell. »

« Elisabeth ! Je suis si heureux de te voir. » S'exclame Harper avec une gaîté exagérée.

La Serdaigle ne fait pas mine de lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Considérant qu'elle n'a plus rien à me dire – pour l'instant – elle se détourne. J'ai le temps de lui jeter un dernier regard appuyé, signe que j'ai quelque chose pour elle. Elle hoche imperceptiblement la tête. Les maraudeurs vont morflés. Je les plains presque. Qu'est ce que je dis ? Je ne les plains pas du tout. Ce n'est que ce qu'ils méritent.

Je la suis du regard. Ses jupes colorées sous sa robe d'uniforme tourbillonnent derrière elle. Elle répond joyeusement aux saluts qu'on lui lance, avec une attitude bien différente que celle qu'elle affichait devant moi. Pour les autres – par autre j'entends ceux qui ne sont ni moi, ni elle, ni Harper et Cissa – nous ne sommes que de vagues connaissances, qui éprouvent assez de respect l'une pour l'autre, pour, parfois, étudier ensemble. Bien entendue, seule l'épisode sur le respect mutuel est fondé. La bonne marche de notre collaboration en dépend.

Harper fait la tête. Il est toujours renfrogné lorsque Mitchell le rembarre. Pauvre Morgan. Il aura oublié lorsque la sonnerie annoncera le début du cours. Comme toujours.

Lentement, nous nous dirigeons - enfin je me dirige, Morgan est pendu à mon bras – vers l'entrée du cachot. Quelqu'un me bouscule violement pour entrer avant moi. Puéril. Je me rattrape au chambranle de la porte, en fusillant du regard l'importun qui vient de signer son arrêt de mort.

Tiens ? Pourquoi son identité ne me surprend guère ?

« Black ! Ça t'arrive de regarder devant toi bordel ?! »

« Quelle vulgarité… mais qu'attendre de plus d'un Serpentard ? Hein Sirius ? »

« Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton Abberline ! Que dirais-tu de lui apprendre les bonnes manières James ? »

Et ta mère Black ?! Toute la colère étouffée depuis le réveil se rappelle à mon bon souvenir. Je jette un regard, qui hésite entre mépris et provocation, aux deux agaçants Lions. Remettant négligemment une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, je suggère vertement au fils Black d'aller se faire mettre chez les mangemorts.

Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait dégainer aussi vite. Mais moi aussi, Potter j'ai une bonne technique ! Et non Evans, ce n'est pas la peine de sortir toi aussi ta baguette. Nous sommes des gens civilisés, _nous_.

Tiens, le sous-entendu ne plaît pas à Potter. Vous ai-je déjà dit que je détestais le Lundi ?

* * *

_Je ne posterais pas le chapitre 2 aussi rapidement que celui-là. Le prologue servait de mise en bouche et il fallait bien que je poste quelque chose d'un peu plus consistant. Attendez vous donc à avoir la suite pour le samedi 16. Ou, avec un peu de chance, le mercredi 13 décembre. Je ferais ce que je peux.  
_

_Merci d'avoir lu jusque là._

_Digitalle._


	3. Chapitre 2

Titre : A priori

Auteur : Digitalle

Rating : T

Résumé : "Abberline. Quoi ? Ça ne vous dit rien ? Quelle preuve d'inculture flagrante. Il est vrai que mon nom n'est pas passé à la postérité comme celui, si bénit, des maraudeurs... Pourtant, j'étais aux premières loges pour assister à la montée en puissance du Lord Noir. Moi, Ellen Abberline, Serpentarde de mon état."

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Même pas l'histoire dont elle a tiré les grandes lignes.

Blabla : Voilà. J'ai commencé en retard. J'ai finis dans les temps. Mais j'avais promis ce deuxième chapitre qui ne démarre en rien l'action mais qui – je pense – aide un peu à cerner la situation. Je sais que j'écris des phrases longues et emberlificotées, mais j'espère que ça reste compréhensible. Pour changer de sujet, je vous avoue que ma grande peur c'est de créer des personnages sans profondeurs. Aussi suis-je particulièrement inquiète de la façon dont vous percevez chacun. Mais j'espère que ça ira.

Bonne lecture.

Je remercie mes revieweurs pour leur commentaires : **clr12 **(merci pour le fav),** Angelina johnson4** et **I-am-Lady-Voldemort **(merci à toutes les deux de m'avoir prévenue pour mon problème de reviews anonymes), ainsi que ceux qui lisent sans laisser de traces.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Je crois que je ne remercierais jamais assez ma chère Tante Alexandra d'avoir pris le temps de faire les yeux doux à mon, non moins aimé, professeur de Potion. Que Merlin bénisse ce jour où elle rencontra Slughorn, au détour d'un couloir de Poudlard, alors qu'ils y étaient tous les deux élèves de Serpentard. Je suis également très obligée aux jumelles d'avoir fréquentées avec assiduité (chose dont je suis absolument incapable) le _club de Slug _– dans ses vertes années – alors que celui-ci venait tout juste de prendre ses fonctions. Merci enfin à l'excellente Tante April, maîtresse incontestée de cet art délicat, dont Slughorn, qui admet son incapacité à l'égaler, ne cesse de me vanter les mérites.

Mais bien entendu, sans mon talent pour les potions – raison officielle – et l'héritage intéressant qui devrait me revenir à la mort de Père – raison officieuse – rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible. Et je me retrouverais en retenue pendant tous les soirs de la semaine. Celle-ci et la suivante. Mais, Viviane merci, Slughorn m'apprécie assez – moi, mes relations et mes biens matériaux – pour avoir, très partialement, tiré un trait sur le spectacle de rare violence qui a eut lieux sous ses yeux.

Enfin j'exagère. Le premier sortilège avait tout juste volé lorsque la porte du cachot s'est ouverte sur le maître des Potions. Un machin passablement douteux, tout droit sortis de la baguette de Potter. Ce type est méprisable. Moi qui ne cherchait qu'à passer mes nerfs sur Black, le voilà qui en fait toute une histoire. Pas de ma faute si les Gryffondors encombraient l'entrée de la salle. Heureusement – car ce n'est pas une caractéristique réservée exclusivement aux joueurs de sexe masculin – j'ai fait suffisamment de Quidditch pour éviter sans trop de difficulté un sort lancé aussi directement.

Je me suis donc contentée d'un sermon de la part du professeur, d'une série de regards meurtriers de celle des maraudeurs, d'une moue suffisante de la rousse Evans et d'un haussement de sourcil dédaigneux du fils Prince. J'ai crus voir également l'esquisse d'une expression amusée sur la bouche de Mitchell, mais je ne me suis pas arrêtée à ce genre de détail, trop occupée que j'étais à me réjouir de la grimace de Potter, qui lui, belligérant violent, à écopé d'une retenue. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait apprécié mon sourire n°17 : victorieusement candide.

Ma première interaction à caractère conflictuel avec les maraudeurs a donc été étouffée dans l'œuf. Ce qui est aussi bien. La journée avait assez mal commencée comme cela. Et puis ça leur fera les pieds. Détestables Gryffondors.

Un léger soupir de satisfaction plus tard, je me penche plus ou moins discrètement vers Harper, installé juste devant moi – nous ne travaillons plus en binôme en potion depuis la sixième année – et je l'interroge studieusement sur le contenu du discours d'introduction, dans lequel se perd Slughorn lui-même, et que j'ai malheureusement omis d'écouter. Sans prendre la peine de se retourner, mon condisciple penche, désinvolte, la tête de côté, et m'en murmure un résumé succinct :

« Deux partenaires. Un chaudron. Un projet. Une année. Association arbitraire. Et explosive. »

Je roule des yeux et me ré-adosse contre ma chaise. C'est bien entendu une idée du vieux fou qui nous sert de Directeur. Un grand sorcier certes, je l'avoue volontiers. Génial certainement. Mais un peu fêlé également. Et d'un ahurissant et naïf optimisme. Il se veut omniscient. Et il n'y a que lui pour avoir des idées pareilles. Celle-ci entre certainement dans le cadre de la _'réunification des maisons en vue de la mise en place d'une confiance sans faille pour permettre un travail collectif et une résistance face à l'affliction'._ Sans blague. C'est un beau projet me direz-vous. Et je vous répondrez que vous n'avez pas tord. Dans la mesure où l'on admet que, bien que l'idée ne soit ni pratique ni utile, elle n'est pas non plus aberrante. Mais avouez tout de même que c'est aussi impossible qu'irréalisable. Et ce n'est pas comme si tous les élèves de Poudlard espéraient cette réunification fictive. Chacun chez soit et les dragons seront bien gardés, dit-on.

Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi dans le but de satisfaire ma distraite curiosité. Le fils Prince semble de bien mauvaise humeur : il déteste partager son chaudron. Il déteste également travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout lorsqu'il appartirent à une autre maison que la sienne. Ce type est misanthrope. Si si. Et pire que moi. L'idée même d'un dialogue civilisé semble lui être inconnu. Moi au moins, je réponds quand on m'adresse la parole. Peu aimablement certes. Mais je réponds tout de même.

Il n'est pas le seul à tirer une tête de déterré notez. La plupart des élèves nous (quand je dis nous, c'est les Serpentard bien entendu) regardent avec des airs mi-mortifiés, mi-menaçants. C'est qu'ils ont de grandes chances de se retrouver couplés avec un Serpentard, et cette perspective n'a pas l'air de grandement les attirer. Pas que ça me branche de me retrouver en binôme avec un de ces incapables. Mais la personne avec laquelle tous sorciers qui se respectent devraient craindre d'être associés, c'est quand même à ce _Poufsoufle_, exilé dans un coin éloigné de la salle (au cas où son chaudron exploserait). Ou à la limite à Lupin.

Je n'ai donc plus qu'à prier Merlin - ou Slughorn. Si mon projet annuel de potion n'est pas la perfection incarnée, où va le monde ? Avec un peu de chance, je me retrouverai avec Mitchell. Ah non ? Binôme mixte ? Merde alors. N'importe quel autre Serdaigle fera l'affaire dans ce cas là. Mais comme Slughorn veut faire durer le suspense, il nous annonce, bienheureux, que la composition des couples ne sera divulguée qu'au prochain cour. Je roule des yeux, agacée. Et je ne suis pas la seule.

Je me lève lentement. La plupart des autres élèves se sont déjà précipités sur l'armoire à fourniture du prof, où sont entreposés les ingrédients rares et/ou dangereux. A croire qu'une minute de plus ou de moins sauvera leur potion. Pitoyable. Je croise Black et Lupin qui me jettent dans une parfaite synchronisation un regard peu amène. Je leur souris joyeusement.

« Abberline pousse-toi. » j'entends, derrière moi.

« Et pourquoi donc le ferais-je Potter ? »

« Parce que je t'ai dit de le faire. »

« Plaît-il ? Serais-tu sous l'emprise d'un sortilège quelconque pour proférer de telles inepties ? »

« Je me sers avant les Serpentards. Quoi de plus normal ? »

« Quelle arrogance… tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner. » j'apprécie avec condescendance.

Je lui tourne nonchalamment le dos et attrape les bocaux dont j'ai besoin. Une main indésirable me frôle le crâne et se sert avec impertinence. J'hausse les épaules, volontairement indifférente et évite, non sans mal, le croche pied du Gryffondor qui murmure quelques insanités sur la _'sale engeance que représentent les Serpentards'_. Désolant. Décidant de faire bonne figure, je lui jette un coup d'oeil meurtrier. Il me défie du regard. Je regagne ma place, mes bottes claquant sur les dalles de pierre. Ai-je déjà dit que je ne supportais pas les Gryffondors ?

xxx

Cours intéressant, potion de base parfaite, ajout personnel satisfaisant. Manque quelque peu d'originalité, j'ai fait mieux. Mais Slughorn paraissait content. Bien.

Ce qu'il y a d'agréable en Septième année, c'est que, ayant peu de matières, on a énormément de temps libres. Un Serdaigle appellera ça des _'heures d'études'_. Moi, je me contenterais d' _'instants d'inactivités mérités'_. Il faut croire que nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs. Ah, pendant que j'y pense : je dois répondre aux sœurs. La lettre traîne depuis trois jours et si je ne donne pas de nouvelles, elles risquent bien de me couper les vivres : elles sont tout a fait capables de supposer que j'ai fuguée de Poudlard pour l'Alaska dans le but inavoué d'apprivoiser un hippogriffe des neiges.

Narcissa nous a rejoins et nous nous dirigeons tranquillement, pour ne pas dire avec toute l'élégance désinvolte de notre condition et de notre caractère naturel, vers une salle abandonnée que nous nous sommes appropriés. Située dans un coin éloigné de l'aile gauche, au deuxième étage, peu d'élèves s'y aventurent : l'endroit n'a rien d'attrayant ou d'intéressant. De nombreuses salles inutilisées et closes – bien que (pour celles que nous avons réussit à forcer) elles contiennent d'étonnantes choses – dans un corridor poussiéreux et lointain d'accès. Heureusement, un passage secret s'ouvrant dans les sous-sols, proche de notre salle commune, nous permet de l'atteindre en quelques minutes. Après l'escalade d'une volée de marches de pierre.

Les couloirs sont désagréablement bruyants. Mais c'est fou ce que le passage d'un groupe de Serpentards tend l'atmosphère. A croire que nous nous apprêtons à nous transformer en serpents pour leur cracher notre venin au visage. On nous regarde avec crainte. Dégoût. Respect. Envie. Haine. Mépris. Charmant vraiment. Mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'étonner. Depuis que celui qu'on appelle déjà - pompeusement - le Lord Noir fait parler de lui et des ses partisans, nous sommes devenus les grands méchants assoiffés de sang du château. Ce qui ferait énormément rire Tante Amalthée. Elle qui ne cesse de répéter qu'une Abberline est, par définition, un être dangereux et sournois. Dans sa bouche, bien entendu, ce ne sont que des compliments.

« Le cours de Potion ? » demande la blonde Serpentarde.

« Intéressant. »

« Si tu le dis avec plus d'enthousiasme Harper, je suis sûr que Narcissa te croiras. » je commente distraitement face au ton morne du jeune homme.

Bien sûr, il ne tarde pas à réagir. Avec sa vivacité habituelle.

« Intéressant ! »

Affligeant.

« Et ton cours de Runes ? » je m'empresse de changer de sujet, de peur d'alerter Harper sur les doutes que nous entretenons au sujet de sa santé mentale.

« Mortel. »

« Oh. »

« Pourquoi tu as continué les Runes déjà, Cissa ? » s'enquiert Harper en secouant sa crinière de cheveux châtains.

« Parce qu'il me manquait une option. Et que je me débrouille aussi bien en Potion que Nelly en Métamorphose… »

« Dans ma grande mansuétude, je ferais semblant de ne pas avoir entendue. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait tord… »

« Ta gueule Harper. »

« Que de vulgarité dans la bouche d'une si jolie jeune femme… »

« En parlant de jolie jeune femme, comment s'appelait celle de ce matin ? » interroge innocemment Narcissa, avec un air de ne pas y toucher que Tante Abbie ne renierait pas.

« … »

« Harper ? »

« Je cherche… »

« Tu es cruel » commente joyeusement ma blonde.

« Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute… elle a un nom très difficile à prononcer. »

« Serpentarde ? »

« Poufsoufle. »

« Tu pèches mon ami. » J'interviens en minaudant exagérément.

Tout de même, Morgan doit beaucoup s'ennuyer pour aller chercher ses _'amies de cœur'_ chez les canaris. Elles n'ont aucun penchant pour la tragédie Grec, contrairement à Serena Martinez, sixième année, Serpentard, qui excellait dans l'art de la mise en scène grandiloque et des répliques théâtrales. Toute la salle commune profitait de leurs disputes passionnées – au grand damne des Serpentards adeptes de calme et de pudeur. Je me souviens que Harper adorait ça : il s'amusait énormément. Mais leur relation a – si vous me permettez l'expression – tournée au drame italien lorsque l'adorable Serpentarde avait surpris son cher et tendre entrain de faire les yeux doux au capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle de l'époque. Qui était très beau garçon si mais souvenirs sont bons.

« Oh, elle est jolie. Pas très intéressante, certes. Mais jolie. »

« Pauvre fille… »

Je ricane joyeusement à la remarque de Cissa. Si la Poufsoufle n'a pas entendue parler des tendances polygames – et psychotiques – de Morgan, elle se rendra vite compte que Don Juan est volage. Et je ne voudrais rater pour rien au monde ce moment d'intense émotion. Uh-uh.

Nous sommes arrivés au 'pigeonnier', comme l'a affectueusement surnommé Morgan lorsque nous l'avons découvert. La pièce est ronde, et le plafond exagérément haut, d'où le nom. Quelques fauteuils plus ou moins défoncés, une table basse, une cheminée, un bureau au fond, et des piles de livres sur le sol. Derrière une porte étrangement petite, une salle d'eau désuète. Une unique fenêtre – ronde – offre une vue peu sensationnelle sur le lac et des cageots pleins de bouteilles sont entassés près de la porte. Peu luxueux, mais confortable et personnel. L'endroit agréable où l'on est sûr de ne pas être dérangé par un importun.

Narcissa s'y engouffre, royale, et lance distraitement un sortilège de dépoussiérage : c'est la première fois que nous regagnons le pigeonnier depuis l'année précédente et une entêtante odeur de renfermé y flotte, plutôt désagréable. Je tente d'ouvrir la fenêtre – sans succès – tandis qu'Harper se laisse tomber sur son fauteuil préféré apparemment peu incommodé par l'atmosphère. C'est là la principale différence entre lui et Cissa : la première fois qu'il a pénétré ici, il s'est contenté de s'affaler béatement devant la cheminée. Tandis que la blonde redécorait déjà mentalement la salle : une absence de luxe et de confort doré nuit à la bonne marche de l'esprit de Miss Black.

Mais je dois avouée que – pour le peu de mal qu'elle s'est donnée – elle a fait du bon travail. Métamorphose des rideaux, nettoyage complet, customisation des fauteuils et des sièges ; le pigeonnier se défend plutôt bien, dans des tons bleu roi et or, si chers à la demoiselle. On se croirait presque chez les Serdaigles, si les entassements de bouteilles de bièraubeurre – gracieuseté personnelle – ne venaient détromper cette hypothèse.

Je finis par opter pour un sortilège d'aération et me laisse tomber sur un fauteuil de velours bleu, remontant mes jambes pour m'asseoir en tailleur. Narcissa a déjà sortit son carnet à dessin et – réellement intéressée, une fois n'est pas coutume – croque déjà à grands traits énergiques Morgan, qui, affalé sur son siège, discute avec moi des derniers potins de Poudlard. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil réguliers : assise à même le sol, dos au pied d'un fauteuil, elle fronce le nez, concentrée, en regardant régulièrement son modèle, bien peu immobile. Je la vois esquisser un sourire, et je finis par me retourner complètement vers Harper, amplement satisfaite : je n'aurais pas a m'inquiéter de l'état d'esprit de Cissa avant longtemps, Viviane merci.

J'attache distraitement mes cheveux aubergine, tout en faisant part à Morgan de mon opinion sur les chances qu'entretiens O'Connors de conquérir le cœur de la belle – et peu subtile – Gloria Steinberg. Nulle il en va sans dire. Elle est a Gryffondor et doit aduler suffisamment les maraudeurs pour ne pas oser frayer avec un grand méchant sanguinaire de Serpentard. Pauvre O'Connors. Uh uh.

xxx

Il est d'avis public que la faune qui compose Poudlard est étrange et disparate. Je ne trouve personnellement que peu de choses qui sont plus intéressantes qu'observer ce micro cosmos, cette société complète qui évolue dans le château, au rythme des cours, des rumeurs et des disputes. Préjugés mis à part, on note facilement de grandes différences dans le mode de vie des élèves, en fonction de leur maison. Car, si l'on ne se résume pas – à l'origine – à quelques caractéristiques précises qui nous font atterrir dans une des quatre maisons ; on devient, au bout de quelques années, la copie conforme de ceux qui nous ont précédés. A quelques variations près.

Mais je n'aime pas les généralités. Mieux, je ne les supporte pas. Je sais, par expérience, qu'il existe des Serpentards stupides, malgré les qualités requise par ce bon vieux Salazar : la ruse, l'intelligence, la subtilité. Tous les Serdaigles ne sont pas des fous du travaille, studieux et hystérique. Voyez Mitchell. Ou Tante Abbie.

Même les Gryffondors, et vous comprendrez le mal que j'ai à l'admettre, ne sont pas tous des cas irrécupérables : le meilleur exemple étant évidemment Tante Alexandra. Mais je lui trouve tellement peu de caractéristique des Rouges et ors que je me demande si le choipeaux n'a pas fait une erreur. Et les Poufsoufles… non, ne parlons pas des Poufsoufles. Eux ils sont l'exception qui confirme la règle. Malheureusement, vous ne trouverez jamais aucun Poufsoufle digne d'intérêt.

Et pourtant, quand je parcours le château, quand j'observe, distraitement curieuse, la Grande Salle, quand j'écoute mes condisciples discuter, je ne peux que me rendre à l'évidence : pour la grande majorité, les sorciers se décline en quatre couleurs. Ou mieux encore : deux seules suffisent. Le Noir. Et le Blanc.

Car, bien entendu, il est acceptable – dans l'esprit borné de la plupart des gens – d'admettre qu'un Gryffondor était, est et restera toujours, un digne représentant de ce qu'on fait de mieux chez les sorciers : courageux, droit et loyale. Futur auror certainement. Et, dans la lutte contre le Lord Noir, combattant sans peur et sans reproche. Quoi de plus normal ? Et ne croyez pas naïvement que quelqu'un viendra contredire cette vérité.

Suivant ce discours, les Poufsoufles, bien que discret et peu hardis, sont le ciments d'une société parfaite : bons, généreux et timides, l'on ne peut même pas imaginer les voir se tourner vers le _'mal'_. Idem pour les Serdaigles : pas ambitieux pour un sous, ils ne cherchent que la connaissance : quoi de plus louable ?

Vous comprendrez donc que, par défaut, il ne reste que les méchants Serpentards : avides de pouvoir, rusés, sournois et peu francs, on ne leur tourne jamais le dos… au risque que ce ne soit la dernière erreur de sa vie. Nous n'avons jamais été beaucoup aimé par les autres maisons certes. Mais depuis la monté en puissance du Seigneur des ténèbres, nous sommes détestés cordialement par l'ensemble de l'école. Et il faut dire que nous le rendons bien : classifiés futurs mangemorts en herbe, il ne fait pas bon être trouvé seul dans un couloir, passé le coucher du soleil.

C'est pitoyable, me direz-vous. Je vous répondrais que vous êtes dans le vrai. Mais la société est ainsi : il y a les moutons et les autres. Et les autres bien entendu, ce sont ces exceptions que l'on trouve dans chaque maison.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait froncer les sourcils Ellen, mon chou ? »

Je détache machinalement mon regard du vide que je fixe depuis plusieurs minutes et lève lentement les yeux vers Harper qui me regarde avec une pointe d'interrogation moqueuse, assis juste en face de moi.

« A qui rêve-tu, Abberline ? » ricane honteusement Simpson, assise à ses côtés.

« A quoi plutôt – contredis Cissa en remplissant son verre de jus de citrouille d'un geste élégant de la baquette. – Je pencherais personnellement à sa vengeance prochaine. »

Vengeance ? Ah oui. Comment oublier. Ce matin, la douche était encore gelée. Sans compter la vague d'araignées poilues qui s'est déversées dans les dortoirs des filles de la cinquième à la septième année. Heureusement que Lawrence avait un contre-sort potable à leur opposer. Je ne dirais pas autant des dortoirs d'en dessous qui ont longtemps résonnés de cris terrifiés. Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier le début du commencement de la pseudo altercation que j'ai eu avec deux maraudeurs, la veille.

« Touchée. Il faudrait que je m'y mette. » J'agrémente l'excuse éhontée – mais très réaliste, j'y pensais il y a encore quelques minutes – de mon sourire n°6 : dangereusement satisfait.

« J'aime quand tu fais cette tête Ellen… » Rit Harper en remplissant d'autorité le bol vide en face de moi d'une rasade de lait.

Rasade que Cissa s'empresse d'agrémenter d'un nuage de café noir. Je roule des yeux. Ils sourient tous les deux, du même sourire à la foi insolent, espiègle et supérieur. J'ai parfois l'impression de me retrouver en face de deux jumeaux parfaits. Je ne sais pas si c'est une trop grande fréquentation qui les a rendu si semblables, mais ils ont les mêmes expressions flegmatiques et la même façon de parler, complètement décalée et à bâtons rompus : ils sont capables de reprendre une conversation arrêtée la veille comme s'ils venaient à peine de se quitter. Je dis ça, mais il y a de fortes chances que je leur ressemble. Après tout, sept ans de cohabitation intensive laisse des marques. Même à l'indépendante Serpentarde que jeme plaît à être.

« Vengeance ? » interroge Rosier avec un air curieux et fureteur qui le fait étrangement ressembler à un raton laveur.

Enfin, j'exagère : de l'avis de plusieurs filles de ma connaissance, Rosier n'est pas moches. Mais mon manque d'objectivité que j'entretiens avec affection me laisse de marbre face à ses _'merveilleux'_ yeux pervenche.

« Tu n'as pas entendu ? Leurs cris hystériques m'ont troués les oreilles. » Commente froidement le fils Prince, indifférent.

Il est rare que Rogue daigne se joindre à la société pour déjeuner. Mais il faut croire qu'il s'ennuyait. Où qu'il se soit assis là par hasard. Ce qui de sa part ne m'étonnerait guère. Mais lorsqu'il est là, personne échappe à ses commentaires doucereux dont – mais je ne l'avouerais jamais – je m'amuse beaucoup.

« Mais il y avait d'énooormes araignées dans le dortoirs ! » s'exclame, dramatique et dégoûtée, Adamson.

« Laura a raison. C'était immmmonde ! » Renchérit Simpson dans un long frisson qui l'approche – hasard douteux – de l'épaule d'Harper, qui se décale discrètement sous mon sourire moqueur.

Simpson est folle d'Harper. En fait, elle est folle de tous les beaux garçons du château. Même des moins fréquentables. Et je vise Morgan.

« Effectivement. _Affreux_. » Réplique sarcastiquement Rogue s'attirant le regard vexé et choqué des deux jeunes filles.

« Tu faisais moins le fier Rogue, quand _ils_ ont ensorcelés tes bottes pendant toute une après-midi pour qu'elles soient obligées de sautiller sans arrêt. » réplique Simpson venimeuse.

Ce souvenir m'arrache l'ombre d'un sourire, tandis que le regard meurtrier du fils Prince se pose lentement sur la Serpentard.

« Tu n'aurais jamais du rappeler ce moment tabou de notre existence, Simpson. » j'explique, amusée par la tournure des évènements.

Harper ricane tout en essayant de détacher le chignon lâche de Narcissa. La tâche est ardue, une table les sépare et la blonde se bat comme une lionne – comparaison qui ne lui plairait guère– pour protéger l'intégrité physique de sa coiffure. Prise de pitié pour Morgan et sa quête vouée à l'échec, j'étends un bras discret et détache délicatement l'élastique noir qui retient les cheveux de la Serpentard assise à côté de moi. Lorsqu'elle s'en rend compte, ses longs cheveux platine cascadent déjà sur ses épaules et j'ai lancé l'objet de ses désirs à Harper. Celui-ci, victorieux, attache, désinvolte, ses propres cheveux dans un catogan, certes inutile, mais qui lui donne une classe folle.

Je réponds à son clin d'œil par un sourire innocent tout en tentant d'arracher la baguette que Narcissa s'entête à pointer entre mes deux yeux avec beaucoup de volonté. Rosier lève les yeux au ciel et attrape un croissant, tout en se retournant vers Wilkes et o'Connors pour entamer une très inintéressante discussion sur un sujet certainement peu intellectuel. En face, Harper s'est désintéressé de notre duel et ajoute un grain de sel flegmatique dans l'échange amical qu'entretiennent Rogue, Simpson et Lawrence qui s'est jointe à nous. Une matinée banale chez les septièmes année de Serpentard.

xxx

Un bruissement de plumes nous arrache de la monotonie du petit-déjeuner. Machinalement je lève les yeux pour observer le vol de hiboux messagers qui s'engouffrent par les fenêtres, spectacles cents fois revus depuis mon arrivé au château. J'espère recevoir des nouvelles des sœurs à qui j'ai demandé l'envoi express d'un livre de sortilèges que j'ai oublié au Manoir et d'un supplément d'argent de poche pour l'achat de nouvelles protections pour le Quidditch, lors de notre prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

La Gazette à laquelle Harper est abonné s'approche dangereusement, en compagnies d'une dizaine de jumelles, de notre table. J'écarte, distraitement mon bol tandis qu'elle se pose sur la table avec aussi peu d'élégance que Wilkes chaussé de patins à glace. Harper étant trop occupé à tenter de reproduire la coiffure de Cissa sur ses propres cheveux, j'attrape le rouleau de parchemin et chasse la messagère, qui s'en va mendier de la couenne de jambon dans l'assiette de Rosier.

Je m'apprête à l'ouvrir quand un grand cri retentit dans la Grande Salle. Une rumeur inquiète enfle rapidement, tandis que certains élèves éclatent en sanglots désespérés et bruyants. Un Gryffondor et un Poufsoufle quittent le réfectoire en courant, aussitôt poursuivit par leurs amis, mortifiés. Le silence s'installe un instant, mortel. Avant d'être rapidement dissipé par le bruissement inquiétant et excité des chuchotements. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi, me rendant compte que la plupart des élèves lisent la Gazette d'un étrange air avide et horrifié, la tendant à leur voisin ou la leur résumant du bout des lèvres.

D'un coup de poignet, je déplie le journal, juste après avoir vu une délégation de professeurs quitter la pièce. Le titre en gras me saute aux yeux. Je fronce les sourcils et étale la Gazette du Sorcier sur la table. J'entame ma lecture, tandis que je sens l'épaule de Cissa contre la mienne et que Morgan se penche par-dessus la table pour déchiffrer l'article en question.

_**Une délégation du Ministère attaquée. McArthur a Ste Mangouste. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom impliqué.**_

_Alors qu'elle se rendait à Plymouth pour célébrer la trêve de 1826 en compagnie du représentant de la nation gobeline de Grande Bretagne, la délégation ministérielle – composée du Ministre de la Magie McArthur, des directeurs des départements de la Coopération Magique Internationale et de la Régulation des Créatures Magique – a été lâchement attaquée par un groupe de sorciers encagoulés et dangereux. Ces terroristes ont encerclés les représentants du Ministère et mis or d'état de nuire la dizaine d'aurors et les gardes rapprochés du Ministre, chargés de leur protection. _

_Les terroristes ont procédés avec le but visible de faire le plus de mort possible et le Ministre de la Magie n'aurait pas survécut sans le dévouement des aurors présents. Ceux-ci n'ont pas réussis à arrêter leurs adversaires et les sorciers encagoulés ont pu s'enfuir sans peine avant l'arrivée des renforts, laissant une quinzaine de mort et plusieurs blessés graves, dont McArthur, qui a aussitôt été transporté à Ste Mangouste où ses jours ne sont plus en danger._

_La communauté magique à par contre la tristesse de vous annoncer la mort du représentant délégué par le conseil d'administration de la nation Gobeline qui n'a pas survécut à ses blessures. Le Ministère présente ses condoléances à la famille et espère que ce décès ne provoquera pas des tensions au sein de la communauté magique._

_Une enquête à aussitôt été ouverte par les aurors et, d'après nos sources, ceux-ci suivraient la piste des mangemorts, les partisans du terrible mage noir qui sème depuis quelques mois la destruction et la mort sur toute l'Angleterre. Le Seigneur des ténèbres, comme il se ferait appeler, à en effet revendiqué cet attentat en laissant sa – maintenant connue – marque sur les lieux de l'attaque. Nous espérons vivement que les autorités arrêteront les coupables et restaureront la paix en Grande Bretagne, la communauté sorcière refusant de se plier au règne de la Terreur que semble vouloir imposer Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom._

_En page 2 les interviews exclusives des témoins présents, en page 3 un rappel des meurtres et des attaques attribués aux mangemorts, en page 7 une analyse de notre envoyé spéciale sur l'avancée des investigations concernant l'identité dédits mangemorts_

L'article est suivit de la liste des morts et des blessés, dans la quelles je reconnais quelques noms familiers. Dont celui de certains élèves de Poudlard.

Silencieuse et impassible, je repousse le journal dont s'emparent avidement Wilkes et Rosier. Harper s'est également redressé et je croise son regard brillant d'une lueur étrange. Ses mâchoires légèrement contractées contrastes avec le reste de son visage, d'expression complètement neutre. A mes côtés, Narcissa n'a pas réagis et s'est déjà remise à déjeuner. Son attitude m'intrigue à peine mais je rejette la petite voix désagréable qui pointe son nez dans mon esprit.

Le silence n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir. La Grande Salle toute entière résonne des réactions horrifiées des élèves. La table la plus silencieuse reste la notre. Ce qui ne manque pas de nous attirer des regards haineux. J'observe mes camarades : Rogue a les lèvres serrées et peine à garder son indifférence. Simpson, Adamson, Rosier, Wilkes et o'Connors discutent par contre avec une certaine animation. Je retrouve le même schéma dans les autres années : indifférence – réelle ou forcée – impassibilité ou curiosité et excitation. Serpentard va vraisemblablement renforcer l'idée répandue d'être un nid à méchants mangemorts.

Je sens que Morgan me cherche du regard. Il a perdu son espièglerie et je lui trouve une étrange ressemblance avec Black, que je m'empresse d'oublier. Il a un air grave qu'il dissimule sous son indifférence insolente, mais je le connais assez pour savoir que ce n'est qu'une façade.

Le lord Noir, depuis le début de l'année dernière, ne cesse de faire parler de lui. Mage noir en puissance, il fait passer Grindelwald pour un débutant. Cruel, meurtrier, sans pitié, il n'a eu de cesse de recruter des partisans dans le but de faire tomber le Ministère. Appâtés par l'éclat du pouvoir et de l'argent, et par la perspective de supprimer de ce monde les sorciers indignes, la plupart des grandes familles de l'ombre se sont ralliées à lui, trouvant dans cet homme – mais est-ce vraiment un homme ? – un guide dans leur recherche de gloire.

On le dit immensément puissant et extrêmement doué et talentueux dans les choses magiques. J'ai entendu tante April parler de lui avec respect chose qu'elle ne fait que bien rarement. Ses causes peu louables ont par contre le mérite de redonner aux grandes maisons leur prestance d'autrefois. On nous a promis monts et merveille. Et puis on dit que le Lord Noir exerce une irrépressible attirance sur quiconque le rencontre.

Je crois que j'aimerais le voir un jour. Narcissa a eu cette chance. Les Black, comme les Malfoy, ont été des premiers à avoir rallier sa cause. Tout comme la famille Rosier et Lawrence. Nott. Et Lestrang bien entendu. Vous l'aurez compris, je suis entouré de fils de mangemorts. Et je ne les trouve pas moins fréquentables pour autant. Ils le sont déjà assez peu comme ça.

Je sais – de sources sûres – qu'Il a contacté Père. Je sais aussi que celui-ci a trouvé quelques arguments convaincants pour ne pas avoir à se prononcer immédiatement quant à son engagement. Je sais également le regard brillant d'Abigaïl lorsqu'on parle de Lui. La seule chose que je ne sais pas, c'est ce que moi je crois.

Je me lève, attrape une brioche d'une main, et le coude de Narcissa de l'autre. Harper fait machinalement signe qu'il nous rejoindra plus tard. J'hausse les épaules et m'engage au côté de la jolie blonde dans l'allée centrale. Notre indifférence horrifie et les yeux qui nous suivent sont haineux et meurtriers. Ils sont stupides. Que devrais-je faire ? Eclater en sanglots ? Je suis à Serpentard par Merlin. Et je ne tiens pas tant que ça à la vie du Ministre de la Magie.

Je croise le regard de Black. Ses yeux gris étincèlent de haine. Mais surtout de mépris et de dégoût profond. Il me trouve exécrables. Haïssable. Je vous avoue que je n'ai pas pu supporter son regard brûlant. Qu'il ne croit pas qu'il me connaisse surtout. Qu'il sait ce que je crois, ce que je pense. Qu'il ose prétendre savoir ce que je suis. Je n'en suis pas certaine moi-même.

Moi, j'ai cru le cerner, certes. Mais j'ai honteusement perdu mon pari.


	4. Chapitre 3

Résumé : "Abberline. Quoi ? Ça ne vous dit rien ? Quelle preuve d'inculture flagrante. Il est vrai que mon nom n'est pas passé à la postérité comme celui, si bénit, des maraudeurs... Pourtant, j'étais aux premières loges pour assister à la montée en puissance du Lord Noir. Moi, Ellen Abberline, Serpentarde de mon état."

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Même pas l'histoire dont elle a tiré les grandes lignes.

Blabla : J'ai du retard, mais aussi des excuses : c'est les vacances, et pendant les vacances, on ne fait rien. J'en profite d'ailleurs pour vous souhaiter à tous **une très bonne nouvelle année**  
Donc, j'ai eu assez de mal pour écrire ce chapitre, étant sans cesse découragée. J'en ai d'ailleurs profité pour lire quelques fics de ffnet et me suis rendue compte que je ne faisais pas vraiment le poids. Mais peu importe. Je n'aime cependant pas énormément ce chapitre là, je le trouve plutôt fade et ma plume – que je me plais à croire relativement acérée – moins efficace. Je ferais des efforts bien entendu, pour que le prochain soit plus intéressant. Car normalement, c'est dans le prochain que l'action démarre véritablement. En espérant que celui-ci vous plaise tout de même.Bonne lecture.

Je remercie ma revieweuse de toujours, **I-am-Lady-Voldemort **(merci pour le soutient constant et joyeux noël à toi aussi), ainsi que tout ceux qui lisent sans laisser de traces.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

La salle commune est calme. Comme toujours, les Serpentards n'étant pas connus pour leur expansivité ou leur sociabilité. Aussi la plupart de mes aimables condisciples travaillent en silences, en groupes restreints, ou s'échangent des messes basses dans le coin de la salle qui leur est attribué.

Car malgré l'apparente division de la maison de Salazar, il existe ici une étonnante relation de communauté. Les élèves ont tous leur habitudes dans la salle commune : tel fauteuil est propriété personnelle de tel élèves, idem pour les tables de travails – que l'on recherche de préférence dans un voisinage proche de la cheminée. D'un accord commun, ces non-dits sont respectés et l'on évite – la plupart du temps – des conflits désagréables.

Bien entendu, les meilleurs place étant attribués aux élèves les plus âgés et les plus à même de _défendre leur territoire_ – cette expression convient d'ailleurs à merveille à certains spécimens mâles que j'omettrai de citer – les septièmes années ont la chance de pouvoir s'auto-attribuer les fauteuils les plus confortables et les mieux placés. Et dans cette logique, les élèves moins âgés, s'ils possèdent suffisamment d'arguments _convaincants_, ont tout à fait la possibilité d'accéder à certains traitements de faveurs. Comme quoi, les Serpentards ne sont pas aussi primitifs et dictatoriaux que ce qui ce dit dans les couloirs du château. Hum.

Je m'étire comme un chat et m'enfonce un peu plus dans le canapé de cuir que je partage d'assez mauvaise grâce avec ma cousine, très chère, Lawrence. Un silence apathique règne dans notre petit groupe de Septième année, regroupé – comme certaine rare fois – instinctivement et sans excès de complicité. Venant à peine de quitter deux heures de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, nous sommes on ne peut plus lessivés. Le professeur Saunders, exécrable ex-Gryffondor, fait parfaitement honneur à son ancienne maison : il partage toutes les tares propres à mes condisciples rouges et ors.

Convaincu, comme d'autre, que Gryffondor est un nid de futurs aurors en puissances, de bons médicomages, et de sauveurs de la planète, il regarde cependant les rejetons de mangemorts indignes que nous sommes d'un œil suspicieux, et ne rate aucune occasion de se montrer désagréable. A la grande joie des maraudeurs. Malheureusement, la DCFM étant une matière aujourd'hui obligatoire – décret du ministère en réponse à la guerre qui se prépare – je n'ai pas pu échapper à son enseignement. Et quitte donc régulièrement sa salle de classe – transformée en arènes multiples – contusionnée et les côtes douloureuses.

Car si, de peur d'entraîner involontairement les futurs partisans du Seigneur Noir, le professeur évite de nous donner l'avantage de nous battre à égalité contre les Gryffondors avec qui nous avons cours commun – chose qu'il sait être douloureuse pour l'honneur de son ex-maison – nous n'évitons cependant que rarement le rôle de cobayes. Moi en particulier. Sans que je ne sache d'ailleurs le pourquoi de cet excès d'animosité.

Il est vrai qu'il déteste en bloque tout les Serpentards de septième année. Mais il me réserve toujours un traitement de faveur. Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas encore – depuis son arrivée, trois ans plutôt – daigné m'écraser devant sa grandeur. Contrairement à la plupart de mes condisciples ; dont j'exclurais cependant Harper pour qui cette idée seule est révoltante, Narcissa dont je me demande si elle a consenti à retenir le nom du professeur, et le duo de choc, Wilkes – o'Connord, qui n'a toujours pas compris qu'il était inutile de pouvoir espérer combattre Saunders de front.

J'arrange distraitement les mèches de cheveux aubergine qui me tombent sur le front. Les garçons – à comprendre Wilkes o'Connord et Rosier – discutent énergiquement devant la cheminée en compagnie de Simpson et Adamson. Je prête l'oreille et finis rapidement par comprendre que l'objet de leur enthousiasme et de leur excitation est, comme ce matin, l'attaque des mangemorts. Pourtant celle-ci n'a pas été aussi meurtrière que la descente qui a eu lieu quelques jours avant la rentrée dans un village moldus. Une quarantaine de morts je crois. Mais, il est vrai qu'aujourd'hui, c'est le symbole de la puissance du ministère qui a été atteint. Je me demande ce qui se serait passé si McArthur avait été abattu.

Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi et comprends qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à penser encore à l'attaque. C'est omniprésent. Je crois qu'il n'y a que moi qui refuse de m'y attarder. Appelez ça comme vous le voudrez, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de ressasser indéfiniment cette histoire. En réalité, je ne veux pas y penser du tout. Je crois qu'un Gryffondor dirait que c'est de la lâcheté. Putain de Gryffondor.

Harper est assis en tailleur sur le tapis verdâtre. L'expression indéfinissable, le regard vide, la mâchoire contracté, il fixe depuis près d'un quart d'heure un point en face de lui. Point qui, après étude balistique, se révèle être le front de Narcissa. Intéressant. Celle-ci l'ignore consciencieusement et s'applique sur son devoir de métamorphose sans lever les yeux vers lui. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je pense à m'y mettre également à cette dissertation. Mais j'ai un problème bien plus important à résoudre présentement. A savoir si le chaudron-minute est proche de l'explosion, ou s'il résistera encore quelques mois. Enfin. Je suis bien optimiste quant à la capacité qu'on mes amis d'enterrer leur désaccords, surtout lorsqu'ils sont aussi profonds que celui qui me préoccupe.

Vérifiant du côté du fils Prince et de Lawrence qui s'occupent chacun dans leur coin, je note être la seule à assister à cet instant de tension entre Narcissa et Morgan. Tension, ne pensait pas que j'exagère. Harper la provoque du regard mais répugne juste à mettre des mots sur ses reproches. Je ne veux d'ailleurs pas les entendre ces mots, de peur de perdre le contrôle, et de la situation, et de mes propres convictions. Et je subodore sans peine que c'est également le cas de la blonde ici présente. Pour autant, l'atmosphère est pleine d'ondes négatives - comme dirait Adamson - et difficilement supportable pour le commun des mortels.

Rogue a relevé la tête et nous fixe bizarrement. Je ne lui prête pas attention. Narcissa à cesser d'écrire mais ne détache pas pour autant son regard du parchemin. Je la sens froide, volontairement indifférente. Agacée aussi. Le silence devient oppressant et, généreuse, je me dévoue et crève l'abcès avant le début de la tempête, qui pourrait avoir d'affreuses conséquences.

« Prince ? T'aurais pas ton livre de potion ? » Je lâche, distraitement angélique (comme ma grand-mère).

Le silence est brisé et ma voix rapidement couverte. Je les connais presque trop bien.

« Arrête ça Morgan ! » claque la voix de Narcissa qui a brusquement relevé la tête pour croiser le regard du Serpentard.

« Arrêter quoi ? » siffle celui-ci en haussant un sourcil, plus provocateur qu'interrogatif.

« Ne me regarde pas avec cet air là ! »

« Tu préférerais que je fasse comme si de rien n'était ?! »

« Exactement. » s'exclame-t-elle, sèchement, sans élever la voix, au contraire du jeune homme.

Morgan ouvre la bouche pour répliquer. La referme. Une furtive expression de répulsion passe sur son visage. Je me crispe.

« Tu - »

« Tais-toi Harper ! »

Cette fois-ci c'est moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il dise quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard. Ne croyez pas que je deviens chevaleresque : je n'ai simplement pas envie que les liens qui unissent les gens que je côtoie presque constamment se détériorent, au risque de m'irriter. Morgan tourne la tête vers moi. Reproche. Contrariété. Je l'ignore résolument, avec une désinvolture feinte. Il laisse échappé un soupir frustré et bondit sur ses pieds. En quelques secondes il a disparut dans les couloirs des cachots.

Je jette un regard furieux à Narcissa qui détourne le regard et renonce à une joute visuelle, chose surprenante de sa part. J'hausse les épaules, finalement quand même irritée, et me lève lentement de mon fauteuil pour rejoindre Rogue qui commence à s'impatienter avec le livre que je lui ai demandé. Le spectacle à l'air d'avoir été à son goût. Charognard.

Assis devant un rouleau de parchemin recouvert de pattes de mouches à l'encre noir, il fait un geste indifférent vers son livre de potion dont je n'ai plus aucun besoin. Je l'attrape tout de même, machinalement, pour donner le change.

« Vous allez tourner autour du pot encore longtemps ? » me demande-t-il, narquois et légèrement dédaigneux.

« Ta gueule Prince. » je réplique plaisamment, avec cependant une lueur d'avertissement dans le regard.

Il ricane moqueur mais n'ajoute rien. Je repose lentement le livre sur la table, et pause un instant ma paume sur la couverture, pensive.

« Tu n'es pas très bien placé pour parler d'engagement et de décision ? N'est-ce pas _Rogue_ ? » J'ajoute, sarcastiquement, en me penchant vers lui.

Il soutient mon regard vert-de-gris. Ses petits yeux noirs sont glacials et inexpressifs. Je suis une des seules élèves de Poudlard à l'appeler par le nom de sa mère, qui était une relation de Père, avant qu'elle ne décède prématurément. Sachant que Rogue n'apprécie pas son ascendance moldue et la ressent comme une tare, lui qui est si fier d'appartenir à Serpentard, c'est une marque de respect tacite de ma part – chose suffisamment rare pour que vous reteniez cette information. D'ailleurs c'est certainement une des raisons qui font que j'entretiens des relations civilisées avec lui. Et peut-être également parce qu'il me reconnaît un certain talent dans le branche magique qu'il élève au rang d'art.

Vous comprendrez donc que lorsque je l'appelle _Rogue_ volontairement et de façon aussi appuyé, ce n'est pas particulièrement aimable.

L'abandonnant, lui, son livre de potion – qui n'a plus aucun intérêt – et son sourire supérieur, je quitte la salle commune à grand pas, sous le regard sombre de Narcissa, mes jupes écarlates volant derrière moi.

xxx

Étant passée, tout à fait _fortuitement_, par les cuisines, je ne ressens pas vraiment le besoin de descendre dîner. Mais voulant jeter un coup d'œil à l'évolution de la tension nouvelle entre Narcissa et Morgan, je daigne tout de même me rendre dans la Grande Salle et faire l'honneur de ma présence à mes condisciples. Certes, il y a également une _autre_ raison : j'ai, tout aussi fortuitement, vidé le fond d'un flacon de décoction pousse-poils dans quelques pichets de jus de citrouille de la table des Poufsoufles. Grande maladresse de ma part. Merlin m'en pardonne.

La salle est pleine, les élèves peu joyeux – on s'étonne tous en cœur – et, comble du désintérêt, Dumbledor n'a toujours pas crut bon de reparaître devant le commun des mortels, tout à ses tracas de sauveur du monde bon, libre, et courageux.

Je rejoins mes condisciples, au centre de la table vert et argent, comme à l'habitude. Traversant la rangée qui nous sépare de la table des Serdaigles, je note distraitement que les mines de déterrés qui m'entourent risque à peine de remarquer ma petite blague. Tristesse.

Croisant le regard de Mitchell, déjà installée en compagnie de – argh – ma cousine Ashley, je me fends d'un discret sourire de prédateur. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que la jolie brune lève les yeux au ciel. Malgré sa moue de reproche capricieux, je sais qu'elle est impatiente de voir ce que j'ai préparé – sans l'aide de mon acolyte préférée. Pour dire la vérité l'entreprise était un jeu d'enfant : la potion était un reste, un fond de chaudron, dont je devais juste trouver le moyen de m'en débarrasser.

Je rejoins ma table. L'un à côté de l'autre, se chamaillant distraitement, Harper et Narcissa n'ont pas l'air de se souvenir de leur accrochage de toute à l'heure. Evidemment. Cela ne me surprend guère : ce conflit, on s'efforce de l'étouffer depuis trois ans. Ignorer ses convictions personnelles et ses devoirs pour eux, s'astreindre à ignorer la situation et à ne pas choisir pour moi. Rogue dirait que nous sommes ridicules. Moi je pense que c'est de l'optimisme. Qu'on vit au jour le jour. Il faudra pourtant bien qu'un jour nous éclaircissions les non-dits et confrontions nos arguments. Mais, sachant pertinemment que ce jour là arrivera bien assez tôt et répugnant à y trop s'y attarder, nous continuons, _comme si de rien n'était_.

Mais, plus le Lord Noir fait parler de lui, plus nos résolutions vacillent. Le comportement d'Harper aujourd'hui en est une preuve tangible.

« Hé ! Fait attention avec cette louche, ça gicle de partout ! »

« Oups, désolée Morgan. »

« 'Spèce de blonde…»

J'observe rêveusement Cissa menacer Harper avec ladite louche qu'elle brandit dangereusement en l'air. Sachant qu'elle est pleine à ra-bords d'une substance non identifiée, je me méfierais si j'étais à la place de ce dernier.

« Ellen, attache là ! » se plaint le Serpentard en se penchant dangereusement sa chaise du côté opposé, à la grande joie d'un groupe de poules de sixièmes années.

Je réprime un sourire et lève nonchalamment ma baguette. Bien que mon attitude ne le laisse pas à deviner, je suis passablement satisfaite de voir que l'homme de ma vie ne me tient pas rigueur de ma brutale intervention de tout à l'heure. Il sait pertinemment pourquoi je l'ai fait et, bien que je le soupçonne de vouloir cesser dès à présent les faux semblants, je lui suis reconnaissant de ne pas avoir persister dans sa bouderie intempestive.

D'un coup de baguette, j'arrache la redoutable arme des doigts de Narcissa et la fait léviter un peu plus loin, sans savoir qu'en faire – la reposer en face des deux belligérants reviendrait à exciter les tendances violentes de ma blonde colocataire. Une idée puérile me vint à l'esprit, mais jugeant l'opération trop délicate – voir impossible – je renonce à envoyer la louche se vider sur le crâne d'un des maraudeurs. Trop loin. Trop flagrant. Déçue, je me contente de déverser, en dernier recours, la sauce huileuse du ragoût dans l'assiette de Wilkes, qui ne regarde pas de mon côté. Le résultat et tout a fait satisfaisant : l'objet lévitant à un mètre et demi de la table, le liquide éclabousse les environs dans un joyeux jet qui s'étend sur une circonférence de plusieurs dizaine de centimètre. Joie.

Discrète et flegmatique je range ma baguette, comme si de rien n'était, (Vous remarquerez que je suis particulièrement douée à ce jeu là) tandis que l'aimable Wilkes éructe quelques jurons de mauvais goûts. Je remarque avec délectation que les robes d'o'Connord, d'un sixième année dont le nom m'a échappé et d'Alexandre Malfoy ont également subits quelques dommages. Joie.

Ne voulant pas paraître suspecte – toute sorcière supérieure que je suis, je n'apprécierais guère de me retrouver devant ces trois armoires à glaces et cette teigne sans grande envergure qu'est le petit frère de Lucius, dans un couloir sombre – je me serre un grand verre de jus de citrouille. Ce qui me rappelle instantanément mon autre mauvaise blague qui ne devrait pas tarder à se produire.

« Nelly, voudrais-tu nous faire partager l'objet de ton illumination divine ? » m'interroge, Narcissa, mondaine, un éclair de curiosité et de condescendance dans les yeux.

Je remarque alors que les deux tourtereaux n'en sont pas venu aux mains, mais on tranquillement regagner leur espace vitale respectif et semblent, pour une fois, à peu près sages et civilisés. Séquelles de leur accrochage certainement. Mais la complicité ne devrait pas tarder à se réinstaller.

«Ça devient une habitude de te voir plongée dans tes pensées… – commente traîtreusement Harper – Qui est l'heureux élu qui habite tes fantasmes secrets ? »

Ils se penchent tous les deux, dans un parfait synchronisme, avec un ai moqueur, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. J'esquisse le début d'un soupir et entre dans leur jeu.

« Mais toi, Harper, mon ange. » je minaude, la bouche en cœur et les cils battant l'air.

« Je savais que tu t'en rendrais compte un jour Ellen, chérie. » réplique-t-il langoureusement avec un sourire charmeur qui, je le sais, fait fondre plus d'un sorcière de Poudlard – et pas seulement chez les Serpentards.

« C'est pas à Mitchell que t'es sensé dire ça Morgan ? » s'incruste Narcissa, inspectant ses ongles négligemment.

Le beau Serpentard s'étouffe et roule des yeux, semblant trouver cette idée passablement saugrenue.

«Où es-tu parti chercher ça ? »

« Elisabeth, mon chou… » roucoule la jolie blonde.

« Arrête Narcissa ! »

« …je suis siii heureux de te revoir - » j'imite, tout sourire.

« Ellen ! »

« Betty, mon cœur… »

« Je ne pense qu'à toi… »

« Malgré toutes celles que j'ai pu me faire. »

« Evidemment… »

On ricane de concert, puériles, devant le désappointement du jeune homme qui boude dans son coin. Bien sûr, nous exagérons un peu la situation. Beaucoup certainement. Mais il n'empêche qu'après plusieurs études attentives, le comportement d'Harper, lorsqu'il est dans les environs immédiats de Mitchell, est des plus intéressant. La demoiselle lui fait de l'effet, c'est un fait avéré. Peut-être parce que c'est une des seules personnes sur laquelle Morgan jette son dévolue sans obtenir aucun résultat.

« Hé ?! C'est quoi ce bordel ? » S'exclame l'objet de nos moquerie, qui semble avoir soudainement oublié qu'il ne nous adressait plus la parole.

Son ton plaisant fait dresser plusieurs têtes à notre table. Mon sourire s'étire. Le spectacle aurait-il déjà commencé ?

Je n'ai pas le temps d'apercevoir les pauvres Poufsoufles qui font les frais de ma potion qu'un éclat de rire répond à mon interrogation. Il se propage rapidement, gagnant la plupart de la Grande Salle, si l'on excepte les quelques cris d'horreur qui jaillissent de la table la plus éloignée de la notre.

Harper s'est redressé pour profiter du spectacle et il n'est pas le seul. Les Serpentards sont plongés dans une hilarité peu amicale – certes – accompagnés par quelques âmes joyeuses de Serdaigle. Mitchell en fait partie, plus sobre cependant. Elle me lance un bref regard appréciateur et je comprends qu'elle se souvient de la potion utilisée. Je souris à mon tour.

McGonagall, irritée se lève et intime sèchement aux Poufsoufles atteints de la rejoindre. Les moqueries suivent le chemin de sept élèves de quatrième et cinquième années qui offrent un spectacle des plus étonnants. Une impressionnante crinière de cheveux, traînant sur les dalles, un visage recouvert de fourrure et quelques barbes de très bons goûts. Je suis fière de moi. La potion est une création personnelle, inspirée d'un shampoing sorcier pour lutter contre la calvitie. Pour l'avoir testée pendant les vacances et envoyée par hiboux-express à Mitchell qui en a fait de même, je savais son parfait fonctionnement.

Je ris joyeusement lorsque Narcissa se penche à mon oreille pour me suggérer d'ajouter, dans la prochaine version, moustaches et - pourquoi pas - queue. Mon rire s'accentue quand mon regard tombe sur les maraudeurs. Ceux-ci observent d'un œil étonné et soupçonneux mes créations artistiques qui s'éloignent piteusement en direction de l'infirmerie, en compagnie d'une McGonagall sur ses grands chevaux.

Pettigrew rit encore, Lupin arbore un petit sourire curieux, Potter fronce les sourcils et échange quelques commentaires avec Black, qui se met à scruter d'un œil attentif les quatre tables, cherchant vraisemblablement l'auteur de cet intermède ludique entre les plats et le dessert. Je détourne les yeux lorsqu'il s'intéresse à notre table, avec l'air mauvais qu'il arbore toujours lorsqu'il voit le serpent de Salazar. Désolée Black, mais ne compte pas trop découvrir l'identité des affreux méchants qui osent vous faire concurrence. Nous sommes à nouveaux en course. Et cette fois, nous allons vous battre à plate couture. Foi de Abberline.

xxx

« Ellen, on est mardi. »

« Et ? »

« McGonnagal. »

« Oh. Merde. »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire Nelly. »

« Surtout qu'elle doit être d'une humeur de chienne après l'incident au dîner… »

« Il fallait bien que je récolte la tempête que j'ai semé. »

« Oh mais Allman de Gryffondor s'en est très bien chargé… » Sourit Narcissa en rejetant ses cheveux blonds en arrière, hautaine.

« Ce beau petit brun ? McGo n'était pas du tout convaincue. » Corrige Harper.

« Il n'empêche qu'il est collé pour toute la semaine. »

Je ne suis pas charitable certes. Mais j'estime que les lionceaux m'ont en assez fait baver pour que je me permette une petite vengeance. Même indirecte.

« Il te tiendra compagnie. » ricane Narcissa.

Je grogne pour la forme. Harper me plante un baiser sur la joue – il est d'humeur badine – et entraîne la jeune blonde qui me fait un bref signe de la main. Je m'adosse, très désinvolte, contre un des murs du grand hall, attendant patiemment qu'il se vide, n'ayant aucune envie d'entreprendre une progression dans un sens inverse à celle de la foule des élèves.

J'aperçois Malfoy - de cinquième année évidement : le frère de Lucius - qui surveille Narcissa de loin, en compagnie de Wilkes. Ce sont de grands amis. Certainement parce que Wilkes n'a pas assez de charisme ou de courage pour oser approcher le _grand_ Lucius Malfoy. Pour vous dire la vérité, il est assez effrayant dans son genre. Enfin, je dirais plutôt répulsif. Tout, dans ses manières et les discours qu'il tient me poussent à me tenir le plus éloigner possible de sa personne. J'ai tout de même toujours fait honneur à mon nom : une Abberline ne s'écrase devant personne – ou presque. Il ne m'aime pas d'ailleurs. Uh uh. Mais je plaints Cissa. De tout mon cœur.

Pour revenir au sujet qui m'occupe, je peux vous assurer que le frère Malfoy ne tient pas la comparaison avec son frangin : peu impressionnant, aucune personnalité, une gueule trop malveillante pour paraître belle, et un caractère mielleux et flagorneur à souhait. A vomir. Il fait par contre un chien de garde tout a fait satisfaisant pour son cher grand frère : il ne quitte pas Cissa des yeux.

Devant cet excès de jalousie et de protection de la part de la famille Malfoy, il n'est cependant pas la peine de s'étonner du fait qu'Harper ne soit pas encore décédé de mort précoce et violente, malgré la complicité et la familiarité visible dont il fait preuve envers la blonde de Lucius. Celui-ci sait parfaitement qu'il n'a pas à s'en méfier, même si – et j'en garde un souvenir particulièrement précis – il s'est chargé de bien mettre les pendules à l'heure avec Morgan. Mais l'on me dérange et je vous expliquerai une autre fois et plus avant cette stupéfiante particularité généalogique qui protège l'intégrité physique du beau Serpentard.

« Abberline. »

Echange de sourires entendus.

« Hey Mitchell. »

Le grand hall est vide, nous sommes seules, ou presque : quelques jeunes élèves s'amusent bruyamment et des couples traînent encore.

« Joli. Un peu simplet, mais amusant. »

« Merci. Ce n'était pas prévu. Mais je passais par la cuisine et… tu comprends ce que c'est. J'ai pas pu résister.

Elisabeth ricane et je me contente d'un sourire exhaustif. Elle n'y paraît pas comme ça, la studieuse et revêche Serdaigle, mais son esprit pratique et imaginatif est extrêmement utile dans notre lutte anonyme contre les maraudeurs. Douée en métamorphose –_ elle_ – et ayant une culture étendue concernant les sortilèges étranges et saugrenus, nous formons une équipe qui se complète parfaitement. Ne craignant pas d'arpenter le château à toutes heures du jours et de la nuit, son image d'élève modèle nous a plusieurs fois sauvé la mise. Et puis son caractère peu expansif s'accorde bien avec le mien.

Nous ne sommes pas amies à proprement parler : nous ne nous étalons pas nos vies respectives et ne partageons pas nos idées personnelles. Mais nous sommes particulièrement complices, ce qui nous permet d'anticiper ses réactions, pour une optimisation de nos actions.

« Oh. Et tu passais, comme ça… un flacon de potion pousse-poil dans la poche. »

« Eh bien... Oui. C'est fou hein ? »

« Les voix du hasards sont impénétrables. »

« J'allais dire la même chose. »

Elle roule des yeux avec une moue dubitative. Dénouant machinalement sa cravate bleu-bronze, elle demande, flegmatique :

« Quand la prochaine virée ? »

« Bientôt. » une lueur dangereuse s'allume dans mes yeux. Je savoure d'avance.

« Vengeance ? »

« Exact. »

« Les maraudeurs. » Ce n'est même pas une question.

« Exact. »

« Tu exagères. »

« Ils ont coupés l'eau chaude… mit des araignées dans les dortoirs… m'on ensevelit sous leur petits regards suffisant et leur insultes mensongères et calomnieuses… balancé des sortilèges… » Je compte sur mes doigts, plaisante.

«_ Ils_ exagèrent… »

« Je savais que tu serais de mon avis. »

« Ce soir ? »

« Je suis collée. » Je passe négligemment une main dans mes cheveux violet, ingénue et enfantine.

«Quelle surprise… j'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas avec le garde chasse, c'est la pleine lune ce soir. »

« Oh. Non. McGo n'oserait pas. »

Elle soupire légèrement.

« Demain ? »

« Collée.

« Jeudi ? »

« Idem.

« Tu me préviens quand il y aura de la place dans ton agenda. » ironise-t-elle en replaçant quelques mèches brunes derrière ses oreilles.

« Je n'y manquerais pas. »

« Bonne nuit…je n'aimerais pas rater l'heure du couvre feu. » réplique-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Je la regarde distraitement monter les marches de l'escalier de marbre en direction de sa salle commune. Le couvre feu a été avancé à neuf heure depuis la multiplication des attaques des mangemorts. Décision inutile à mon avis. Si les mangemorts parviennent à pénétrer dans le château, que les élèves se trouvent dans ou en dehors de leurs dortoirs ne fera pas une grande différence. Encore que, tous rassemblés dans un même endroit, ils offrent des cibles encore plus alléchantes. Non, je ne suis pas cynique voyons.

xxx

Une horloge sonne neuf heure, quelques part dans le château. Je toque contre la porte de bois clair du bureau de la directrice adjointe. Un croassement me répond que la porte est ouverte. Charmant.

McGonnagal est assise devant un tas de copies, lunettes sur le nez et mine sévère et pincée, ce qui ne me surprend pas : je ne l'ai vu sourire qu'une fois et c'était lorsque Potter – aidé de son acolyte de toujours, bien entendu – a réussit un acte avancé de métamorphose supérieur, chose dont je serais pour toujours, et à jamais, foncièrement incapable. Son chignon est toujours aussi serré sur son crâne, ce qui la vieillit avant l'âge. Ça doit certainement être bon pour l'image d'autorité qu'elle représente, même si ça ne plaît guère aux hommes.

« Miss Abberline ! Nous désespérions de vous voir arriver. » M'assène-t-elle comme si je venais de manquer gravement à mon devoir.

Je m'apprête à lui répliquer que je suis parfaitement à l'heure – le manque de ponctualité est un défaut que Père n'a jamais supporté – mais je tique au _nous _inattendu. Je jette un coup d'œil dans la pièce et constate que, tout aussi précoce qu'elle semble l'être, mon professeur de métamorphose n'est pas encore atteint de déficits mentaux.

Mademoiselle préfète-parfaite nous fait en effet le grand honneur de sa présence. Je m'en serais bien passé pour tout vous dire, car je m'accommode difficilement du caractère d'Evans, et je ne suis pas la seule. Je la trouve très prévisible et ne supporte ni son autorité, ni le ton arrogant qu'elle emploi pour distribuer ses leçon de morale. Douée certes, elle possède une certaine inventivité, mais pourrait se passer des ses sous-entendus foireux qu'elle ne cesse de distiller dans l'air et qui veulent tous signifier : _' moi qui ne suis qu'une fille de moldue, voyez comme je vous ridiculise, fils de sang pur '_. Je dis _fils_ car Evans ne m'a encore jamais prise en défaut. Et j'espère sincèrement que cela n'arrivera pas. Moi ? M'incliner devant cette dinde ?

« Evans. » Je crache, fronçant légèrement le nez. De dégoût et de contrariété.

La rousse me regarde de haut, indifférente.

« Soyez un peu plus aimable Abberline je vous prie. » claque McGo, irritée.

Je caresse quelques instants l'idée de lui répondre que, moi, au moins, j'ai salué la Gryffondor. Mais considérant l'état d'agacement du professeur à mon égard, je m'en passe, n'appréciant pas la perspective d'un surplus de retenues.

Considérant certainement que mon silence équivaut à un acquiescement, elle enchaîne :

« Rusard m'a signifié qu'il ne pourrait pas se libérer pour simplement _accompagner_ une élève en pénitence. Vos retenues de la semaine consisteront donc à accompagner Miss Evans dans sa ronde de nuit. Elle est préfète en chef et vous devez évidement lui obéir. Tout manquement à cet égard me contraindrait à augmenter votre punition. »

Elle m'observe, le regard scrutateur par-dessus ses petites lunettes rectangulaires. Je roule des yeux, sans prendre la peine d'être discrète.

« Vous remarquerez que je ne suis pas très dure avec vous. J'ose à espérer que ces insolences de début d'année ne se reproduiront plus. »

Elle attend visiblement que je réponde, complaisante et contrite, que je ne recommencerai pas et que je serai à présent aussi sage qu'une image moldue. Très peu pour moi. Je n'aime pas mentir.

McGonagal soupire, apparemment déçue. Je le suis aussi, soyez en sûrs.

« Allez y maintenant. » nous ordonne-t-elle sèchement, avec un geste las en direction de la porte.

Sans me préoccuper d'Evans, je quitte le bureau avec un imperceptible signe de tête à l'intention de la directrice adjointe. Restons polies. Je fais quelques pas dans le couloir, dans une fuite illusoire, rentrant par prévention ma tête dans les épaules. La voix d'Evans ne devrait pas tarder un retentir pour m'ordonner de revenir _immédiatement_ ici.

« Abberline tu vas où ?! »

« … »

Qu'est ce que je disais ? J'opère un demi-tour négligeant. La mine revêche, accompagnée d'un haussement de sourcil provocateur, je rétorque :

« Je t'aide à faire ta ronde. »

Elle semble désappointée, agacée.

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais passé deux heures à marcher à côté de toi ? On va se séparer. Comme ça je n'aurais pas à te supporter. » J'explique, ennuyée.

Evans semble comprendre. Je vois bien qu'elle répugne à employer ma méthode, mais mon air contrarié semble la convaincre qu'il ne fait pas bon se retrouver seule dans les couloirs avec moi, en pleine nuit qui plus est.

« C'est d'accord. » Elle roule des yeux, comme écoeurée de devoir suivre le plan d'action d'une – affreuse – Serpentard.

Elle m'explique rapidement le trajet que je dois suivre. Je pars de la fin, elle du début, et l'on se retrouve devant le tableau du sacre d'Arthur dans un peu plus d'une heure. Ça me va. Arpenter les couloirs du château, seule, ne m'a jamais déplu.

« T'as fait quoi pour avoir une retenue aujourd'hui ? Brutaliser des premières années ? Ça ne serait pas la première fois. » Attaque-t-elle, agressive.

Je trouve que l'expression dégoûtée qu'elle arbore à présent ressemble passablement à celle de Potter hier. La comparaison m'arrache un sourire moqueur : elle ne plairait pas à la jeune fille.

« Exactement. Je leur ai lancé un sortilège luciole, accrochés à une corde, et je m'en suis servi pour faire des signes aux mangemorts cachés dans la forêt interdite, depuis la tour Nord. »

Sourire n°10, glacial et provocateur. Elle n'apprécie pas beaucoup ma blague – « Pitoyable Abberline… » – ce qui ne m'étonne guère. Les Gryffondors ont un humour déplorable. L'ironie est une notion bien trop subtile pour eux, ce que je m'empresse de faire remarquer à la furie rousse.

« C'était de mauvais goût. On ne s'amuse pas sur ces choses là. » Son ton est froid et n'admet pas de contradiction.

Pour tout autre personne que moi. Evidemment.

« Bien sûr que si. On rit de tout. Tu es _sii_ mélancolique, Evans… » Dramatique, j'exagère ma remarque d'un large geste, plein d'émotions contrefaites.

Elle n'apprécie pas – elle n'apprécie rien – et me regarde avec mépris. Puis, rejetant ses cheveux roux en arrière dans un geste tout aussi théâtrale, elle s'éloigne royalement. Tout en m'informant par-dessus son épaule que c'est ici que l'on se sépare, vipère. Je lui rend aussitôt la politesse, avec un peu plus de verve, et lui souhaite de se faire dévoré par un loup garou, lui assurant que je réfléchis déjà à son épitaphe.

Je crois que je lui ai fait peur. Elle a très bien put interpréter ça comme une menace révélatrice de mon état de mangemort en puissance. Damned ! Je suis découverte.

xxx

Cela fait à peu près une demi heure que je promène tranquillement dans le couloir. Il y a encore suffisamment de lumière dehors - bien que le soleil soit déjà couché (je me suis arrêté pour observer ce touchant spectacle) - pour que je ne sois pas obligée d'allumer ma baguette, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Pour vous dire la vérité, je n'ai rien d'une patrouilleuse en retenue. C'est plutôt ironique.

Le crépuscule et le silence des couloirs n'enlaidissent en rien le château et la marche lente est agréable. Je crois qu'Evans va devoir m'attendre quelques minutes au point de rendez-vous. Tant pis pour elle. J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas rassurée, tout seule, dans le noir, à la merci de la colère d'une terrible et puissante mangemort, qui pourrait l'égorgeait dans le silence de l'obscurité. On ne retrouverait son corps que le lendemain matin, lorsque les petits premières années se rendraient en cours de Sortilèges. Ce serait affreux. Et très salissant pour le tueur.

La terriblement puissante mangemort, n'a rien à voire avec moi, évidemment.

Mes petites bottes de cuirs – très délicate, très élégantes, cadeaux de Tante Amalthée – ne font aucun bruit sur le tapis vermillon, étouffées par le tissus ou par la poussière qui s'élève à chacun de mes pas. L'obscurité monte doucement. Un bruissement soudain alerte mes sens.

Je dresse l'oreille et m'arrête silencieusement. Quelque chose approche, léger et rapide. Lentement, j'attrapa ma baguette et cherche dans le silence du corridor ce qui a attiré mon attention. Un couinement perçant me fait sursauter et – à ma grande honte – je fais un bond en arrière.

Une affreuse bestiole passe entre mes jambes, vive comme l'éclair. Un glapissement m'informe de sa nature exacte et je pousse un juron sonore en brandissant ma baguette. Un jet d'étincelle rouges en jaillit, crépitantes, ratant de peu l'animal qui se roussit les poils et détale dans le couloir. Saleté de rat.

Furieuse de m'être laissé effrayer par un vulgaire rongeur – que je n'ai même pas réussit à mettre hors d'état de nuire – je lâche quelques grossièretés de plus, un peu plus discrètement cette fois ci. Ne désirant pas particulièrement faire à nouveau d'aussi peu plaisantes rencontres, j'allume l'extrémité de ma baguette d'une seule pensée. Je suis douée à ce jeu là. J'aime l'effet un peu théâtral des sortilèges informulés.

Je commence à m'agacée de cette promenade forcée au trajet imposé. Je décide d'aller me _reposer_ quelques instants dans une salle que je sais désaffectée et assez proche, et de rejoindre Evans avec une dizaine de minutes de retard par un passage secret. L'idée est agréable et je m'empresse de quitter le couloir principal.

Habituée, j'éclaire l'une après l'autre les tapisseries qui recouvrent le mur, cherchant celle représentant une matrone éplorée qui touille son chaudron à coups de baguette énergiques. Je la trouve rapidement et la soulève sans autre forme de procès. Il n'y a presque pas de poussière qui retombe sur mes cheveux aubergine, preuve que le passage est régulièrement utilisé. J'appuie mon épaule contre le battant de bois et pèse de tout mon poids, jusqu'à ce qu'il concède à pivoter sur ses gonds.

Je referme soigneusement la porte derrière moi et m'aventure dans le tunnel au plafond bas. Ma robe d'uniforme traîne sur le sol de granit et mon crâne frôle dangereusement la pierre. C'est un des premiers secrets du château que j'ai découvert, ayant observé un élève plus âgé que moi y disparaître lors de ma première année. Ne nécessitant aucune formule ou connaissance particulière, il est très facile d'accès, mais n'en est pas moins tout a fait pratique.

Je n'ai pas fait une dizaine de mètres dans le tuyau de pierre que je regrette déjà de ne pas avoir suivit l'itinéraire imposé par ma retenue, comme la gentille élève que je suis. Une mauvaise surprise m'attend, là ou la galerie fait un coude. La lumière tamisée et reconnaissable entre toute d'une baguette allumée éclaire le mur crasseux. Je ne suis pas seule dans le passage secret, et ne peut éviter l'importun qui arrive en sens inverse. Cette fois-ci, je garde mes jurons pour moi, bien que je n'en pense pas moins.


End file.
